Frailty and Fortitude
by NutellaSama
Summary: What's wrong with having a little fun and mischief under teenage influence? No matter what, there will be consequences. Rated M for language, violence and romantic lemony-ness. :D Several revisions are being made in the process.
1. Plans for the Weekend

Author's Note: I do not own the characters. Celebrity names will be mentioned, so don't take offense. I also do not have any...ownership of the celebrities. I made up the movie names too, excluding Amoebaman.

Uhh, I'm deciding whether this will lean towards an "M" rating. What the hell, it's "M" rated, because of the language and innuendo. :) Problem resolved.

Well, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and reviews are appreciated. I have already typed chapter after chapter, but they're all combined. To fix this, I color-coded them in WordPad. Be warned, there are lots of OOC moments.

* * *

Friday Noon, Lunchtime.

Gekkoukan High School's cafeteria is filled to the brim with loud, chattering juniors and seniors. This bothered most of Minato's friends, so they suggested sitting by the veranda, located in the west wing of the school building. They sit on the concrete with their plates, while other students were spread out in small clusters. One tree was decorated with a ribbon and a carving to mark the spot where a group sat.

Minato and the others are sitting in a circle and he wants to stir up a conversation.

"Hey guys, what're you doing this weekend?" He asked, looking at Junpei, and the rest of the circle.

"Uh, like we do every weekend. Chill in the dorm. Maybe, we should go to that movie you wanted to see. Uh...Pandora's...Execution...something like that?" Junpei said, eating his ramen.

"So Mitsuru," Akihiko says, willing to start his own conversation with Mitsuru, "You doin' anything this weekend? I'm available so...let's do something."

"Are you two planning something together?" Minato yelled, jealous of the two seniors who are engaging in their own conversation. He expected Akihiko to do something with the juniors. He liked when Akihiko hung out with them, rather than Mitsuru.

Akihiko, irritated at Minato interrupting his conversation with Mitsuru, shushes him.

"Yukari," Minato says to Yukari, "How about you? You got any plans?"

"No, just chillin' at the dorm. Like usual."

"Okay, Junpei, Yukari, we're going to the cinema and we're gonna do some pranks!"

"Movies, okay. Pranks, not so much," Yukari said, hesitant about the idea of pranking innocent people.

"Come on Yuka-tan. It'll be fun. We can throw popcorn at the people who are watching the movie," Junpei said then ended with a mischievious grin.

"Hey," Akihiko says, nosing into Junpei's conversation with the other two, "Why would you want to throw popcorn at people who are trying to enjoy a movie which they paid their hard-earned yen to see?"

"It's fun! And entertaining too," Junpei said as an excuse.

"Well, it will be entertaining if you get kicked out of the cinema for life," Mitsuru says, with an amused grin on her face. She could see it happening already.

"So, you and Akihiko-senpai have other plans?" Minato said then winks at the pre-destined couple. He thinks that they're in a relationship now.

"Yup," Akihiko answered, "Sorry. Mitsuru and I are going to...ahh..."

"WHOA!" Junpei said with sheer surprise on his face resulting in a silly grin, "Seriously? Tell me what it's like after you, well ya know."

"W-What?" Yukari yelled. She covers her mouth with both hands.

Fuuka comes along with her lunch kit slung around her shoulder, "Hi, sorry I'm late. Hallway traffic and talking to the teacher."

"It's fine," Yukari greets Fuuka and makes room for her between Minato and herself.

"'Sup, Fuuka," Junpei said, looking at the small junior with a content smile on his face.

Fuuka begins eating her sushi, which she made herself, for lunch.

"So whatcha doin' this weekend, Fuuka-san?" Yukari asked.

"Reading in the lounge. You're going somewhere?" Fuuka asks with eagerness. Psh, reading? On a weekend? There's no doubt that she will be chastized for this.

"Wow, sounds like you're desperate to go to the movies with me, Minato, Akihiko-san, and Yuka-tan." Junpei said, with mild, teasing mischief in his voice.

"I'm in." Fuuka beamed at the idea.

"And then we're gonna prank some pe-"

"No we're not, Stupei. You're going to get us kicked out." Yukari said, worried about the outcome of Minato's idea of pranking people.

Junpei sighed, "How's life?"

"Great, but who's going to watch Koro-chan and Ken-kun?"

"Uh, Ken-kun?" Junpei suggests, then Yukari glares at him, "Yeah, he's old enough to be in the dorm by himself."

Yukari prompts, "WHAT? Are you insane? Leaving Ken-kun in that big dorm alone? No!"

"So you want Ken to come with us?"

"Sure! Fuuka and I would love to have Ken around!" Yukari cheered.

"Alright! Ken better behave...or not." Junpei said.

"What movie do you guys plan to see? Oh wait...The Relentless Execution of Pandora?"

"Yeah, because of that hot chick that's in there and there's violence."

"Miya Harasaki. She is hot. But Ken can't see that! It's 'R' rated, isn't it?" Akihiko asked.

"The guy's more mature than he looks. He even drinks his coffee black!" Minato affirmed.

"And what of Koro-chan?" Fuuka asked, "He can't go the movies with us. Oh, I'll just let him out on the yard."

Junpei nodded, "That's why we have ya, Fuuka."

"Right."

"Fuuka and I are going to see A Faint Heart," Yukari said, secretly avoiding to watch a movie with Junpei.

"Isn't that a chick flick?" Junpei asked.

"So? I don't wanna see a half-naked buff woman fighting off a centaur-minotaur-whatever!"

"It looks awesome!"

"But...she was raped, beaten, became a priestess that kills-"

"Shut up, Yuka-tan! You don't know anything! You should at least give the storyline an 'A-plus plus!"

She rolled her eyes, and eats her salad.

"The scenes look awesome and the action's gritty! She fights with a huge-ass ring blade and-I'm speechless! Not to mention that metal bikini she's wearing. I'm not going just to see her fight-I-I'm going to see her-" Akihiko rabbles on about the movie...

Mitsuru gave Akihiko a strong nudge with her elbow. Damn, that hurt. "_For a young woman, she hits like a man_," he thinks to himself. He rubbed his arm to relieve the pain she inflicted. He thinks she's given him a bruise.

"Ouch, you-" He slapped her thigh, but she quickly responds with a slap to his face.

"Sh- Mitsuru!"

Mitsuru leaves the circle.

"So, I guess it's the movies this weekend," Akihiko answered.

Minato looks at Mitsuru walking away quickly. Damn, that was not quaint of her to hit Akihiko like that at all.

"So," Minato calculated, "Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, and Ken?"

"Yup," Junpei affirmed, "Just us six."

"Cool," Akihiko said, "Why did Mitsuru do that?"

"My guess is that it's that time of the month."

Yukari scoffed, "What do you know, Stupei?"

"A lot of things."

She sighed at Junpei's false intelligence and asks him, "Well, why did she hit Akihiko-senpai then?"


	2. Movie Night

Saturday Evening.

The six meet at the front of ScreenShot Cinema. They arrive at the booth. Minato, Junpei, and Akihiko want to see the Relentless Execution of Pandora and Yukari wants to see A Faint Heart. But, Fuuka and Ken are experiencing some indecision.

"What should I see?" Fuuka ponders, "The Relentless Execution of Pandora or A Faint Heart? I don't know which one I should see! They both look like good movies."

Junpei smiles at her with enticement, "Come with us. It's better than some sappy movie about a girl who wants to be this guy's boyfriend and she keeps tryin' and tryin' to win his heart."

Yukari sighed, "That's not even the story."

Fuuka ponders some more, "I don't know. Both movies look awesome but..."

"I need someone to keep me company. It's four to one!" she yelled.

Fuuka seems more hesitant. She sighs and her hand is curled on her chest.

"Stop it. She looks hesitant. Maybe she's not into those genres of movies."

"I've been wanting to see Endymion's Revolution."

"Oh, that movie about that doomsday stuff?"

"Yeah," she said, "I want to see that rather than be in the middle of your conflict."

"Let's hurry, people! We need good seats!" Ken cheered.

They go inside of the theater to their assigned sections.

Saturday Night.

During the movie, Minato and the boys are really into the action of the movie. They see the girl from the poster running up the tail of a serpent stealthily and at the right time, she whips out her ring blade and decapitates it. Blood jets out of its neck, sprinkling the protagonist's clothing and face. She is already dirty with mud and blood. Junpei, despite her appearance, has a new respect for the main character.

"Damn, Shigure's a killer," Junpei complimented.

The next scene shows her removing all of her clothing, which Ken does the right thing. He covers his eyes from the frontal nudity while the others leaned in intently.

"Can someone inform me when this is over?" Ken said, eyes covered.

"Holy shit!" Junpei whispered, face flushed, "I can't believe we're watching this. This is amazing!"

She pours a bucket of steaming water on herself. Junpei chuckles with the excitement of a pre-adolescent boy.

"Oh god," Minato also covers his eyes, "I can't give into watching her bathe. It's so...gross. The rape scene was much worse. Blood on the floor, slapping, choking, screaming- She was 17 while that man who raped her was almost like, 30. Why did Sorinori get raped?"

"I know," Junpei whispered, "That stuff was crazy and wrong for that guy to just parade his ass into her room and just rape her on the spot! I wish I would've killed that man. And she would be with me!"

"She had inheritance of a silver vein and he wanted to take over that so he could be rich. That's why he killed off her parents. Plus he was an arrogant son of a bitch," Akihiko summarized.

Akihiko was unfazed at the woman cleansing herself. This was because of his maturity that he watched the whole scene with no hesitance or fear. Ken puts his jacket over his head and eats popcorn. Senpai looks at Ken, head draped with his orange jacket. He scoffed, wanting to laugh instead but he didn't want to disturb the audience.

"Why are you so cool about everything?" Junpei asked, then also looks at Ken.

The scene was finished with her putting on a white and lilac yukata.

"It's over kid," Akihiko said.

"Good," Ken says relieved of the scene being over. He pulls the jacket off his head and takes a long sigh.

...

Yukari, who is alone and dissappointed, has tears in her eyes as she watched a boyfriend sitting at the girlfriend's bedside at a hospital. She looks on the verge of dying and Yukari wishes that it should not happen.

"...no, Matari, I wll be by your side, in sickness and in health, rich or poor. To hell with that! I love you no matter what." the boyfriend preaches.

"Tanaka...I won't be around much longer. I love you, too. No matter what," she said with a perpetual smile.

Yukari pulls a kleenex from her box and wipes her eyes. They feel irritated and puffy. The movie is emotionally gripping.

...

Fuuka is really watching the movie with deep interest. She feels sorry for the dog that died from a modified version of the bubonic plague trying to fight off zombies, which was worse than the original illness.

"Poor girl," she thought to herself, "her dog died trying to save her life. Reminds me of Koro-chan and his owner."

...


	3. Next Stop, Hagakure!

Late Night.

Everyone's movie ended at the same time, so they meet in front of the theater.

"That was amazing, despite the nudity and blood," Minato said, still overwhelmed at the movie he watched.

"That movie was more than amazing. It was kick ass!" Junpei exclaimed. 

"Looks like it appealed only to the male audience. Ken, did we mess you up?" Akihiko said, concerned for Ken.

Ken shook his head sideways,"It wasn't that bad. Scary, but not that bad. It's customary for someone of my age to not watch rated 'R' movies but I managed."

Junpei notices Yukari's eyes were red from crying, "Dude, your movie looked like it was a hell of a tear-jerker, huh? Your eyes are red."

"Yeah," she answered then sniffled, "It was sad that she died at the end from cancer because it got worse.

"My movie was interesting, but disturbing too. It makes me not want to drink tap water and eat processed food, though. The people in the movie were turning into zombies and contracting the bubonic plague," Fuuka resolved.

"I thought that disease went extinct," Akihiko said.

"It's a modified version, which was worse than the original. Blisters, sores, paleness of skin, teeth rotting, loss of hair, which progresses to death. Talk about horrifying."

The rest of the group cringed and Akihiko asks, "How do you get all this, again?"

"They say it's from tap water, processed food, raw food, beach water, all because of the big refineries have been dumping faulty radioactive debris into rivers."

"That's gross," Yukari said, "I'm never drinking faucet-water ever again."

"Eww, good thing we didn't see that. I'd be throwing up all over the place."

"I threw up into my mouth when I saw all those blisters on this guy's body. And he popped them and pus and blood-"

"-Stop, we get it, Fuuka!" Yukari said, wanting to stop Fuuka from talking about the movie she had seen.

"I've lost my appetite. For hell's sake Fuuka!" Junpei said, face pale as a ghost's.

"You know what was funny, the rape scene, Ken had his eyes covered. And then, when she was bathing, he has his jacket covering his head like a ghost," Akihiko said.

"I don't blame him," Yukari said, "Ken, why'd you choose that movie?"

"It was interesting and plus there wasn't any movies that are of my liking."

"Oh but what about Amoebaman?"

"I've seen it with Minato the other day." 

"So," Minato says, "Takoyaki or Ramen?"

"Ramen!" Junpei cheered, "I just had takoyaki after school yesterday."

"Ramen," Akihiko said.

"Alright, what about you, Yukari?" Minato asked.

"Whatever the majority is," Yukari said.

"Ramen!" Ken answered.

"Ramen sounds nice," Fuuka said, "Let's go."

The sun sets. The six head to the Hagakure Ramen place and they sit at a table near the back. A waiter arrives at their table with a pad.

"Welcome to Hagakure. How about some drinks, perhaps?"

"Lemonade," Ken answered.

"Water," Akihiko says.

"Coke," Junpei said.

"Lemonade," Fuuka inquired.

"Water," Minato answers.

"Lemonade."

"So," the waiter concludes their order of drinks, "To sum it all up, two waters, three lemonade and one coke."

"Yup," Minato answers and the waiter leaves.

"I'll be back in five minutes."

"So, you're treating us, Arisato-san?" Junpei asks.

"How about we split the bill? To be fair of course."

"I agree," Akihiko answered, "Not like last time when I had to pay for you all."

Quickly, the waiter returns to their table with drinks. He sets their drinks on the table and each snagged one to drink.

"And your ramen of choice?"

"The regular," Minato answered, "Chicken dumplings."

"Supreme," Akihiko answered.

"Beef," Junpei orders.

"Vegetables Delight," Fuuka answered.

"Special," Yukari answered.

"Um, Ken said, looking at the menu, "I'll have the Dragon's Inferno special with a little extra peppers."

Everyone was shocked at Ken's order. The kid must be passionate about spicy food, to order that bowl.

"Holy shit, Ken? Dragon's Inferno? Kid, you're crazy! I heard one guy died from eating that because it was so intense!" Junpei said.

"That's pretty unorthodox for a kid like you to order that. You must really love spicy food, don't you?" Akihiko said.

"I do. It's very appetizing!"

"Whoa kid! Dragon's Inferno? It has a cool name, but it's something you'll regret ordering! Last time someone ordered that, they died! Kid, think you can handle all of those spices in there? At least a hundred spices are in that bowl, if I'm not mistaken. You must really have a passion for spicy food if you're ordering. It's palatable, but it'll scorch your mouth like hell, but in your mouth. With that, there's the unlimited complimentary water jugs."

"Bring it on," Ken says, determined to get his bowl.

Everyone laughs, including Ken.

The waiter leaves and approaches the cook with orders.

"I need a Chicken Dumplings Special, Supreme, Beef, Vegetables Delight, Special and...Dragon's Inferno."

The cook became surprised at the last thing the waiter ordered.

"Dragon's Inferno? It's been so long since anyone's ordered that. Who ordered that?"

"A kid."

"What? The last time I cooked that, someone died. "

"Yeah. I can't believe a kid would order that. I wish him luck."

The waiter takes out six ceramic bowls, with one of them being a white bowl with blue illustrations of a dragon with gold accents.

He takes out the boiled ramen and puts seven scoopfuls into each bowl. He puts the fresh cooked meats and vegetables into their designated bowls. The cook wants to save the Dragon's Inferno for last.

"Okay, Takuza, take these to the five."

"Alright," he says then carries the five plates on a durable platter. He stops at their table and serves them their bowl.

Ken looks around at Minato and the others eating their bowls of ramen. He doesn't have his bowl yet, but they're probably making it now. He is excited for his bowl of ramen.

"You haven't gotten yours yet," Yukari said, pitying Ken, "they must have something planned for you."

"I gotta tell ya kid, good luck with that bowl, no one's ever eaten that bowl since the death of the person who ate that," Akihiko says, deeply concerned for Ken.

The cook is adding more hot water to Ken's bowl so the noodles can keep their high temperature. He adds lemon, vegetables, chicken, beef, pork, and the hundred spices, with one shake of each. He takes out a vial with a red liquid, with a skull label on it.

"Whoa! Dragon's Breath! Deja Vu."

The cook nods and adds four drops of Dragon's Breath and mixes the bowl so the spices incorporate with the noodles, vegetables, and meat.

"Ah, the smell of it brings back memories!" The cook says reminiscent of the days he's cooked this for the customers of bravery.

"You got the special chopsticks?" Takuza asks.

The cook pulls out the chopsticks which match the bowl. He puts them through the handle on the top and covers the bowl. He decides to bring the bowl to the customer himself.

The cook arrives, holding the Dragon's Inferno Special.

"I'm curious. Who requested this bowl?"

Everyone looks at Ken, but Junpei points at him, "Yup, that's him. The kid who wants _that_."

The cook is surprised that a kid would order this. This must be a mistake, he thought.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Yes! He wants the bowl."

"Kid, heed my words. This is cautiously spicy. You can have all the water you want if your mouth begins burning like the breath of a dragon."

Ken nods and is given his bowl of ramen.

"I want to see you eat this."

"He's so brave," Fuuka whispers to Yukari.

Ken takes his chopsticks and begins eating and slurping. The ramen is still hot and the flavor takes effect, with cautionary heat on his tongue. He swallows.

"Mmm," Ken said, satisfied of the flavor, "This is pretty good. Not bad."

Akihiko was aghast at the boy's compliment. He didn't even make a face when he ate it. The smell of it burns his nose.

"Dammit kid, you're burning my nose with that stuff! H-How did you manage to even eat that? W-What's your secret?"

"Secret," Ken raises his eyebrow, "Just eat a lot of spicy food and you'll get used to it. In no time, what seems the spiciest will be nothing to your tastebuds."

Akihiko nodded and laughed, "Getting schooled by an elementary-grade kid, Wow."

Ken continues eating his bowl as he is watched by his friends as well as the cook and waiter.

"Go, Ken, Go!" Junpei cheered.

Minato intently watches Ken eat the bowl of ramen. He sees Ken's face turning red, but the look in his eyes are determined. The cook grins at the kid, eating away at his bowl and smiles.

"Wow! He's a trooper," the cook complimented.

"How old is this kid?"

"Eleven," Ken replied.

"Damn," the waiter admits, "I couldn't even bring myself to finish a bowl of Dragon's breath. Too spicy, but kid, the way you're eating it...I'm in awe."

Ken is almost finished with his bowl of ramen. So far, his friends, the cook and waiter are impressed.

"I'm almost done," Ken says, face an intense red from the spices, "Spicier than I thought. I don't feel much heat on my tongue though but I feel a burning sensation in my stomach. It's not painful."

His friends gasp, and Akihiko says, "You can stop eating and give the leftovers to Koromaru."

"No!" Fuuka exclaimed, "Koro-chan's gonna jump to the ceiling!"

"Hey, Ken. Mind if I try some of your ramen?" Akihiko asked, interested in trying the ramen himself.

"Sure, you won't regret it," Ken accepted and Akihiko pours some of Ken's spicy ramen into his bowl.

Akihiko takes a deep breath and eats the spicy delicacy. He swallows and gets a burning sensation in his throat. He coughs hoarsely.

"Akihiko-senpai? You okay?"

He gags on the intensity of flavoring and Ken gives him his water. Akihiko drinks it like someone who found an oasis.

"Damn kid, I don't know how you do it but I can't do it. That is the spiciest thing I've ever eaten."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's spicy alright. Looks like they dumped a whole bottle of that stuff in there."

"Okay, I'm done."

The cook, waiter, and the rest of the people applaud Ken on his efforts of trying the spiciest bowl of ramen in Hagakure.

"Good job, Ken. Congrats, you won a coupon with a lifetime supply of any dessert of your choosing and coffee at Chagall Cafe...as well as 1,000 yen AND 500 yen deduced from your receipt."

"Wooh!" Junpei cheered, "Awesome, Ken."

"Thanks Junpei, I want some dessert now. On second thought..."

"But you just ate the spiciest bowl in Hagakure and you want dessert? Yes! But under one condition, wait until we get to the dorm ,'kay?" Yukari said, in a matronly tone.

"Yes, Mother." Junpei said.

Ken and Minato snicker at Junpei's reply.

"Alright! We're gonna get some Strawberry Napoleons, Coffee Napoleons, chocolate cornets, peanut butter fudge and...cream puffs!"

"Mitsuru loves napoleons, as I recall. She _loves _them," Akihiko says.

"Dude, don't forget the chocolate fudge. I'm eatin' that for dessert tonight!" Junpei added.

"Oh god, we're going to be soo buzzed tonight." Yukari said, "And I'm gonna gain some weight."

"There's nothin' wrong with that, Yuka-tan. We're cutting loose!"

"Uh...okay."

"And then we're gonna prank call people!"

The waiter arrives at their table, "1,570 yen. Deduce 500 yen from that."

"Oh, awesome! Well, we'll have 1,070 yen, divide by...six," Yukari declared.

Akihiko calculates the price each should pay, "178 yen each. That's a good budget."

"Awesome!" Junpei digs in his wallet for some yen. The others do so as well. After they take out their money to pay collectively, they leave.

Outside the cafe, Ken decides that Yukari and Fuuka should go with him to pick which pastries he should buy. Thirty or so minutes later, they leave the cafe and Fuuka, Yukari, and Ken each return with two pastel blue boxes stacked on top of each other.

"What is this? Six boxes of pastries? What did you buy?"

Ken spouts, "Well, I bought, chocolate and strawberry filled cornets, cream puffs, napoleons, fudge AND donuts. They're assorted."

Fuuka clapped with excitement, "Oh goodie! All of these desserts! They smell so delicious. Oh how shall I get rid of this weight I am to gain soon?"

"You know what else we should do?"

"What Minato-saaan?" Junpei asks.

"Play Truth or Dare."

Akihiko groaned with reluctance, "Really? Well, I'm not looking forward to tonight."

"This time, we're goin' all out!"

"All-Out?" Yukari said, blushing at the idea.

"You heard me!"

"Oh no." Yukari's not looking forward to tonight either.


	4. Truth or Dare

Author's Note: I'm on a roll! :D

Midnight.

They return to the dorm to see Shinji, watching a boxing game on the newly installed flat screen TV, and Mitsuru who is reading in her pajamas.

"Welcome back, seems like you had a handful, Akihiko. And what is this?" Mitsuru asks.

Minato jeered, "We got napoleons!"

Mitsuru gasps, "Napoleons? As in-"

"Yes, Mitsuru. Napoleons."

"Carry on in opening these boxes," she anticipates, holding a cup of Ceylon tea.

Fuuka, Yukari, and Ken set the boxes on the coffee table and Fuuka opens each of them.

She presents, "Chocolate and strawberry cornets, cream puffs, satrawberry and coffee napoleons, chocolate and peanut butter fudge, and donuts."

"Who bought all of this?"

Ken raised his hand, "I got it as a reward at the Hagakure for eating the spiciest ramen bowl special."

"Dragon's Inferno?"

"Yup, it was pretty good."

Mitsuru takes a napoleon and nibbles it daintily.

"This isn't bad. Not as good as my baker at home, though."

"Okay, I'm going to drink some water, I feel it now!"

Ken takes a bottle of water from the fridge and Junpei steals a donut and a piece of fudge.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Minato yelled.

"Alright, let's make a circle around the coffee table," he called again.

So Minato, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Ken, and Shinji gather in a circle where nothing is between them. Mitsuru sits on a pillow so she won't ruin her pajamas. They're sitting on the floor, except Akihiko who watches them with a puff pastry in his hand.

"Aki, you're not gonna play Truth or Dare?" Shinji asked.

Akihiko sighed reluctantly, why not have a little fun? He joins the circle and sits between Minato and Shinji.

"That everyone?"

"Yup," Junpei replied, "Let's get this started!"

"Ken, you finished with that bottle?" Minato asked.

"No," he said then takes a few sips and gives it to Minato, "Here."

He spins the bottle. The bottle spins fast and slowly, it stops at Fuuka.

She blushes, "That's unexpected."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Dare."

Junpei raised an eyebrow coming up with a dare, "Okay, Fuuka. I dare you to...take a donut, stuff it into your mouth, and leave it in there for two turns."

Fuuka laughs, grabbing a donut. "That's an interesting dare." She shoves the entire donut into her mouth.

"Ufufufufufuf?" She muffled.

Fuuka spins the bottle, and it stops on Shinji.

"Truth or Dare?" Junpei spoke for Fuuka.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to take off your hat and put it on Akihiko-san's head for the entire game."

Shinji shrugged, "What? Fine."

He takes off his hat and pulls it on Akihiko's head.

"You look good with my hat."

Shinji spins the bottle and it stops at Junpei, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh...truth."

"Why do you wear a hat at all the time?" he bluntly asks.

"Well...why do you wear a hat all the time?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"It's 'cause I'm cool like that."

Everyone laughed and Ken complimented, "Touche."

Junpei spins the bottle and it stops at Minato. Fuuka chews the donut and swallows it after leaving it in there for two turns.

"Tell the Truth or Do a Dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could choose one person in this room to have sex with, who would it be?"

Why is he like that? He's so blunt about things of a dirty matter. Is he aware of Ken being in here listening to all of this?

Akihiko growled, "Junpei! We have a kid in the room. Yeah, I was just making you aware of this."

Minato blushes and loosens his collar, "Umm...yeah. Next."

Minato spins the bottle with less energy and it stops at Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered.

"If you and someone else were the only people alive on earth, who would you be with?"

She swallowed, "Aki-No...Shi-...You would give me a difficult one. Heh..."

Akihiko and Shinji lean in, eager to hear her answer.

"Which one of us?"

"Flip a coin on it," Akihiko suggested.

Mitsuru finds a coin next to her and points out, "Akihiko, you're heads, Shinji, you're tails."

"No! You can't do that!" Minato prompts, "Think on it."

"B'aww. I thought she would say me," Junpei said, "I guess I don't live up to her standards 'cause I'm a junior."

Everyone in the circle has taken interest and sighed at Minato.

"Akihiko."

"I'm rather surprised at your choice. Thank you," he blushed.

Mitsuru flushed too and coughed, "That's enough, Akihiko."

"Uh...I-I was kidding," Akihiko said with widened eyes.

Mitsuru spins the bottle and it lands on Yukari.

"Takeba," she started, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you jealous of me?"

All the guys at the table 'ooh'ed at Mitsuru's blunt question.

Yukari blushed, "Uhh...well that's a blunt one."

Mitsuru tilted her head, "Well...you have twenty seconds starting now to answer this question."

"Yes! I'm so jealous of you sometimes when you have the nerve to silence people and have your say on some things. You're strong...you're like everything I'm not."

"Okay, Takeba, spin the bottle."

Takeba gives the sake bottle a spin and it lands on Minato.

"Minato-kun, what is the craziest dream you've had about one of your dormmates?"

"Hmm, I had one a few weeks ago, actually. So what happened was that I just finished watching Sweeney Todd; Akihiko lended this movie to me a few months ago. I was going to the bathroom and left it in my room. I returned and the DVD disappeared. I was scared and whaddya know, Akihiko's at my door wearing a black and white striped sweater and he's pounding his fists together like some pissed-off psychopath."

Akihiko smirks at Minato's ridiculous dream and there's more where that came from.

"He had a demented look in his eyes and he was like, 'Arisato-san, have you watched the movie yet? You're the last one who had it' He looked so piss-pants scary and suddenly he tackles me on the floor, chokes me, starts speaking in tongues and curses me out, like, 'You have the fucking movie! Where is it? I'm gonna kill you if you lose it! I paid 1,200 yen for it! After that awkward moment, I got thrown out of the window of my bedroom floor."

Akihiko was in awe at Minato's dream about him going berserk over a movie...which he's not really familiar with. He scratches his head and asks, "Sweeney Todd? Is it that movie with the psychopathic barber?" Moments later, the plot of the movie comes to him. It was about a barber and his wife...and the wife was beautiful. Then she gets taken away and is accidentally killed in the end by the barber."

"Well Minato," the silver haired teen spoke, "What were you on to have a dream like that?"

"Sprite," he replied then nods at Akihiko, "With orange juice."

"Sprite and orange juice? I thought I was the only one who likes it but Minato, you rock!" Ken said, excited about the coincidence he and Minato had.

"I'm gonna make some coffee. Anyone want some?" Akihiko offered. Shinji looked tired, bored by his younger peers and their immature games. Akihiko retreats to the kitchen.

Minato spins the bottle and it lands on Shinji. Fuuka pats him on the arm to wake him up.

"What was the funniest moment you recall with your close friends?"

"When Aki fell down the school stairs-"

"Shinji," Akihiko interjected, "No! Not this story."

"Yes, embarrassing stories are the best stories," Junpei said.

"That made my day and it makes me laugh when I think about it. Mitsuru and I were ready to leave and I hear someone yell, 'Heyyyy! Wait up! Shinji, Mitsuru...don't leave me.' He was so happy to see us and we were like, 'Oh, great it's Aki. Hurry up.' It was him running behind us. We're heading down the stairs and POW!-Akihiko's on his gut like a snake, sliding down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he curls up into a ball, holding his leg. Poor kid forgot to tie his shoe 'cause he was so happy to see us. That's why you always tie your shoes or else you end up like Aki. So, we carried him to the hospital and he has gotten a sprained ankle and some bruises on his arms and legs. He cried like a bitch-"

"Oh! I remember that! Those were good times. 'Hey Mommy, can you warm me a glass of milk over the stove? With a pinch of sugar for good luck? No, Seven pinches, 'cause seven's a lucky number. I think the amount of drugs may have affected him when he said that." Mitsuru said in a teasing voice.

The circle laughed at Shinjiro's story but Junpei laughed the loudest like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh god, I can't see Akihiko-senpai crying, but the way you said it...that's hilarious. I wish I was there with you guys. Untied shoelaces? That's so classic," Junpei complimented.

"Shut up, Shinji, you're a damn lie! I didn't cry! Tch-well of course I would yell in pain, but cry? No! Remember when you got stung by a bee during lunch? Good times. You had a terrible allergic reaction and your face looked like messed-up silly putty. Mitsuru and I were so scared to look at you cause you looked repulsive."

"Ha-ha, well that is what happens when I'm around bees. Back to the story. We returned to the dorm and Akihiko begins bitching because of those painkillers he had to take. Of course, Mitsuru babies him and one day he asked for a warm milk-like a little wuss-ass-and called Mitsuru mommy."

Everyone hysterically laughs at Shinji's continuation of the story. Akihiko shakes his head with embarrassment and sighs softly.

"Falling down the stairs, asking for milk, what were you, a baby when you took those meds?" Yukari said, "That must've been so cute."

"Gee, senpai, tripping on a shoelace? How old were you?" Junpei asked.

"It was sophomore year. Junpei must've had his 'stupid' moments and you all too may have your stupid moments. I like to hear your stories. You've heard mine and Shinji's."

"This is unlike you, Senpai." Fuuka said, laughing with tears in her eyes.

"I know."

Fuuka volunteers to tell her 'stupid' moment.

"I-I was at the playground, it was chilly, and I headed for the swings. No one was around so, I sat on one of the swings and I was so high I could've fell. I was so excited yelling stuff like, "Weeeeeeeeee! This is fun!" When I got high enough, about 270 degrees of motion, I fall right on my face. In the rocks. I begin to laugh quite hysterically, some kids are giving me these weird looks and they walk away. That's my 'stupid' moment."

"My stupid moment was," Mitsuru began, "when Akihiko and I were passing notes in math class...not love notes. I wrote to him asking if he had a few sheets of paper to spare because I ran out of the paper I wrote on. He wrote back, asking "How do you simplify quadratic equations?" I explained it to him with a really long note and he writes back, 'Thanks, Mitsuru! You're a lifesaver that I'd never choke on!' I laughed at this so loud, that the whole class heard me. I blushed, and the teacher made me read our conversation in front of the class. That's my stupid moment."

Yukari began with her moment, "It was in PE, if any of you were in my class. Junpei knows this story. Remember, Minato when we were fishing in that river? We practiced casting with plugs, and on that day we casted with hooks and worms. So, I was ready to cast, but as soon as I swung my pole, I pressed the release button on my line too early and the hook got caught in my jacket and I felt something squirm against my shirt. I freaked out and stripped down to my bra and shorts. I ran in circles until I was dizzy and curled into a ball."

"My stupid moment was when Junpei was talking to Akihiko about a club they were thinking about joining," Ken started, "So, Junpei told Akihiko about them joining the Mile High Club. So, I overheard them talking about it and I ask, "What kinda club is it?" "Well," Junpei said, "You have to be legal, about 17, sign up, and you get flyer miles which can be converted to points." And the points can be spent, he said, on anything you want. Akihiko considered joining it when they fly to Yakushima. Then Junpei laughs, looking at us with a goofy smile on his face. I decide to gather everyone in the living room to tell about the Mile High Club. When I started explaining this, everyone except Junpei, Akihiko, and Fuuka looked awkward and squeamish. That's when Ikutsuki turned red in the face and told me, "The Mile High Club is not what you think it is, Amada." I was a bit disappointed. I may have gotten a chance to win a video game or something. That's when Junpei laughed at me and Akihiko-senpai was still confused, so he asked what it really was. Ikutsuki-san escorted me to the bathroom to cover my ears because it was one of those adult conversations and the idiotic thing was they weren't adults. He called me back and Akihiko's face turned red, and looked embarrassed. I felt stupid."

"And that's when I learned what a mile high club was. Junpei can be such an idiot," Akihiko said.

"I still don't know what that is," Ken said, "I'm going to check the-bulletin board. Yeah, to see when's our next mission is. "

"Amada, are you attempting to sneak onto the computer to know what a "Mile High Club" is?" Mitsuru says with discontent.

"Ha-ha, you little sneak! Trying to google it up, were you?" Junpei asked with a doggish smile on his face.

"It's not an actual club with your typical club advisor, or leader. It's a "club" where a man and a woman "do it" on airplanes that fly at least a mile in altitude."

"Aww, crap! I still don't know what you're talking about. Wait. Inter- means between. Course...hmph...I'm in the fifth grade and you expect me to know what you're talking about? Inter-course,"

Yukari looks at Junpei, who is shocked at Ken's deep, contemplative look.

"Wow, Ken-kun's really thinkin'."

"If you don't know it, find out for yourself."

"I think he's going to get the idea pretty soon so there's no use of hiding it from a kid his age."

"So, intercourse...so it's basically a joining of the male sex and the female sex?"

"He knows!" Mitsuru asked, with a shocked expression on her face. She is rather surprised at Ken's reasoning skills.

"He's a smart kid," Akihiko says with a mug of coffee in each hand, "Here Shinji, coffee black with lots of sugar."

Shinjiro sips away at his coffee and looks around the living room. All of their faces are long and boring to him. They must be tired of playing Truth or Dare. Someone knocks at the door. It's midnight but it's close to one in the morning. Who could be at the door at such an unusual time? Shinji answers it. Aigis is dressed in a long black trenchcoat and she enters the dorm.

"Greetings." the robot greeted.

"Aigis? So did Ikutsuki-san debug you?" Ken asked.

"Yes. I have recovered from his debugging."

"Aigis-san, how long has it been?"

"Three weeks. The debugging process was a duration of one and a half weeks; updating process was also one and a half."

"Wow, it must suck to be a robot."

"Disagreed. Well..." the robot continued but stopped to see her friends on the floor, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We're playing truth or dare. As you can see, we're bored. Any ideas of what we should play?" Junpei inquires with an eager smile on his face.

"I suggest we play poker."


	5. A Few Games of Poker Followed By Madness

"Poker, Aigis? What are we betting?" Akihiko asks with an excited grin on his face.

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Shinji says with pure excitement.

"Poker?" Ken asks, "I'm interested!"

"Sorry kid, you'll have to go upstairs."

"Oh right, Arisato, take Amada upstairs," Mitsuru ordered.

Ken sighs, "A bunch of teenagers trying to act like adults...how hypocritical can you get?"

"Yen or alternatively, clothing articles. Your "call"." Aigis says.

"How about our prized possessions?" Minato suggested to the group.

"Are you crazy? Not my hard-earned trophies!" Akihiko protested.

"Not my trophies either!" Yukari chimed in disagreement.

"Not my black book!" Junpei said.

"What's that?" Ken asked, tilting his head.

"You're not taking my shit, period." Shinjiro answered grumpily.

"Not that I have anything valuable, I prefer betting with clothes," Ken answered bluntly, ignorant of what's going to come to him next.

Everyone except Aigis glared at Ken.

Junpei snickered, "Ken, dude, you're so bold!"

"Shut up, Stupei! Ken, go to your room," Yukari fussed.

"I don't want to," Ken refuses then yawns, "I wanna stay down here with you guys. You all seem fun to be around with."

"We're gambling," Shinji warns Ken.

"So?"

"So...kid, get the hell outta here and go to your room like a good little boy. Everyone, take your money out."

Fuuka opposes, "I won't be playing this game. Plundering one's funds for entertainment and their own purposes."

"Yamagishi, plundering isn't the exact term you would use for a game such as this nor we are doing this for enterainment or selfishness. It's a game that requires strategy and if one of us is on point with our strategy, we receive what we win...rightfully," Mitsuru clarifies.

Akihiko takes out a deck of cards from the table and shuffles them as professional as a casino dealer. He's learned this from family members who were poker enthusiasts. "Who's playin'!"

Yukari, Minato, Junpei, Shinjiro, and Mitsuru raise their hands.

"Fuuka, would you like to be dealer?" Akihiko hands her the deck of cards.

"Uh, sure."

"Yeah and she could magically arrange the cards in a specific order with her cool skills to help a buddy out," Junpei said, winking at her.

"No Yamagishi, no powers are necessary. Go with the flow and don't help anyone."

Fuuka shuffles the cards quickly and Junpei interrupts, "Okay, we're all here to play for something right? How about some moolah in the pot, eh? Fuuka, you're the recorder and banker."

"Right, four hundred in the pot." Akihiko declared.

"Seven fifty in the pot." Shinjiro bets.

"Eight hundred," Yukari cheers.

"One thou-just kidding-two fifty in the pot." Junpei exclaimed.

"Cheapskate. Eight hundred in the pot," Minato also bets.

"Ten thousand," Mitsuru said. The players drop their jaws at Mitsuru's bet.

"Shit, Mitsuru, you're bettin' all of that?"

Fuuka begins adding by scribbling the antes onto the notepad.

"Thirteen thousand yen is in the pot," Fuuka calls. Next, she deals fives cards to each player and places the deck in the center of the table.

"Let's begin," Fuuka says, commencing the game, "and good luck to you all."

Everyone looks at their cards.

"Thank you, Yamagishi," Mitsuru said with gratitude, "Any bets?"

"Okay, let's kick it up a few notches like a real high-stakes poker game! I'll bet 4,850 yen." Shinjiro bets first.

"Four thousand," Junpei said.

"Five thousand," Yukari bets.

"Ten thousand," Mitsuru pleaded.

"Eight thousand," Minato bets.

"Six thousand," Akihiko bets.

"Okay, no one's folded so, draw up to three unwanted-" Fuuka prompts.

"-Yamagishi, we've played this before." Mitsuru said with edginess in her voice. Fuuka swallowed and went into silence.

Akihiko draws two unwanted cards. Shinji draws three. Yukari also draws two. The players eye each person's drawing of cards. When at least one person draws a card, something's up because that person's likely to win, they assume. And serious players such as Shinjiro, Mitsuru and Akihiko, won't like that. Especially when there are younger players. Junpei draws three cards and Minato draws two cards.

Everyone finishes and a new round of betting starts.

"I will check." Mitsuru said.

"I'll open and see my bet, and I'll raise four thousand." Aki says.

"Dammit, Aki. Shit, I'll see you and raise that...five thousand." Shinjiro bets.

Junpei sighs then says, "I'm gonna see you and raise seven thousand to my last bet, dudes."

"I'm gonna see you and raise you eight thousand," Minato says.

"Kay, I'm gonna...see and raise ten thousand."

"OK," Fuuka re-shuffles the deck in her hands, "thirty four thousand added to the pot."

"Dammit, I wanted to see if I upstaged anyone...no more raises please," Shinjiro said, glaring fiercely at the players.

"...there's always folding," Akihiko added.

"No! I'm gonna see this 'til the god damn end!"

"Fine, well I'm gonna check," Mitsuru says.

Akihiko also checks. Then it's Junpei, Minato, Yukari, and Shinji. Everyone else checked.

The moment of truth. Akihiko gulps and takes a swig of his coffee. Shinji is getting impatient and jittery from the caffeine.

"Shit, alright!"

"Four of a kind," Mitsuru calls.

"Three of a kind," Junpei declared.

"Full house," Akihiko says.

"Full house," Shinjiro waves his hand.

"High card," Yukari said, disappointed.

"And you, Arisato?"

He answers, "Straight Flush." He smiled, relieved that he won.

That's when hell broke loose. Junpei goes into a fit, shouting obscenities, "I lost to the quiet kid?"

"Dammit! Fuck it alll!" Shinji shouted, throwing his cards on the table.

"Are you kidding me? I lost to a junior! This is one fucking uncanny fellow! Dammit!" Akihiko yelled, face as red as his shirt.

Mitsuru sighed, "Everything's not as it's cracked up to be. I lost to a junior now that I look at it. How pitiful."

Yukari sighed, "How could I blow all my money like that?"

"Shit! Shit shit shit SHIT!" Junpei shouted while stomping on the floor, "Damn it, ya omen!"

"Why is everyone mad all of a sudden! Let's play it again!" Minato says, being rational about their losses. He scoffs in mind, and erupted into laughter.

"Alright, top 3 highest ranking hands go against the winner," Shinji suggests.

"Basically the seniors," Junpei stated, "We're bouncing...not in a happy way but y'know."

Ken came downstairs in his nightshirt and flannel pants, "What's going on?" He was disturbed by the profanities yelled downstairs as well as thumps he heard.

"Alright, you got yourself a rematch! I bet half of my winnings in the pot!" Minato is in a rage right now. His competition is him, Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Shinjiro. Fuuka is scared of the fierce competition that's in the room. Aigis is quiet, but interested in the game as she sits in a chair behind Minato. Ken comes over to the table and sits on Aigis' lap.

"Alright, 9,500 yen in the pot!"

"Now we're talkin! Ten thousand!" Akihiko says with full-on determination.

"Twenty thousand!"

Junpei widens his eyes in pure shock at Mitsuru's stunning bet, "Damn, you bet like those people in those high-roller casinos."

"I am rich, after all."

"Let's go, Yamagishi, deal."

Fuuka nods and deals the cards.

"Do you feel the energy that the players exert in this room?" Aigis asked Ken.

"Yeah, they're pretty determined."

The seniors glare at Minato and he gulps.

"If you win again, I'm kicking your ass."

"We're also gonna push you off a bridge and give you the senior salute."

"Before that, I'll give you a beating that you'll never forget."

"Shit," he murmured, "They really hate me." Is all this frustration worth it, since he beat them in a game of poker?

"Wow, then, lemme discard these crap cards," Shinji says, glaring at Minato. He withdraws his three cards, Akihiko discards a card, and Mitsuru discards two cards. Shinji seems unsatisfied at his hand so he folds. Akihiko smirks at his hand, deeply satisfied at his hand. Mitsuru is also satisfied with her hand by the smug grin on her face.

"Shit, I'm gonna fold. Good luck you two. Pound that son of a bitch!" Shinjiro retires from the poker game and it's all on Mitsuru or Akihiko.

"Okay, I'm gonna check."

"Checking."

"Okay, I have a Straight flush! Seven of clubs, eight of clubs, nine of clubs, ten of clubs, jack of clubs. All black. Now what, Arisato?"

"So do I, Akihiko. Two of spades, three of spades, four of spades, five of spades, six of spades. All red."

"Okay, I have an an ace of diamonds, king of diamonds, queen of diamonds, jack of diamonds, and ten of diamonds. All red."

Akihiko and Mitsuru gasp. Royal flush. Shit, they were so close to beating him.

"Congratulations, Minato. You won...wow, 56,500 yen! Good job!"

Aigis applauds Minato for his victory as Ken also claps for him.

Akihiko sighed and shook Minato's hand without any eye contact, "Well played..."

"Now, for your real prize..." Shinji said, cracking his knuckles.

"Shit!" Minato broke for the door and ran out of the dorm but instead someone opens the door from outside. Soon enough, Minato's knocked down on his back and it's Ikutsuki, wearing his pajamas.

"Hey Ikutsuki-san, you realize that it's one thirty in the morning?" Junpei said, eating a donut from the box that no one else touched since they brought it.

"Yes, I am aware. I just wanted to check Aigis' progress."

"I am functioning well. Thanks for asking."

"Get him!" Akihiko straddles Minato on the floor, shaking him by his t-shirt collar. "Damn it! You're such a jinx! Never before have we lost to the likes of a junior! You have talent but I just hate you now! You're so damn...lucky."

Shinji kneels next to him and pours a bottle of water on Minato's face, "You fucking made me lose all that I had in my pocket! Fucking money stealer! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass."

"Yeah! Get him, senpai!" Junpei yelled, laughing at the helpless junior.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting like this over a card game! It's so petty!" Yukari yelled. Everyone paused to look at Yukari, irritated at the loud atmosphere.

"Shaddup, Yuka-tan," Junpei said, pushing a puff pastry in her face. White cream covers her cheek and she is frustrated.

"Dammit Stupei," she growled, taking a strawberry napoleon and wipes the cream all over his face.

Junpei laughs hysterically until he falls out of his chair. Yukari slaps him on the arm a few times.

Ken and Aigis are entertained by the loony and wild atmosphere.

"We should take pictures," Ken said.

Mitsuru kneels across Shinjiro, who is prying the juniors mouth open. "Give me some jelly filled donuts! If there's some in the box."

Mitsuru grabs a donut and asks Shinji, "May I, Aragaki?"

He nods and she grounds the jelly filled donut into his face. The donut leaked strawberry filling, which was smeared all over his face with her hand. He has never felt such humiliation inflicted upon him. She stuffed a donut into his mouth until his cheeks went fat and Shinjiro poured some more water on him.

Minato is helplessly shaking his head and arms, feeling Akihiko's weight on top of him. The straddling senior stops shaking him and sighs, showing his guilt for tortuing the champion of poker.

Ikutsuki gasps, "What are you doing to him?"

"Oh, him?"

Minato takes the opportunity to push his palm to Akihiko's face. It worked and Aki landed on his butt and the humiliated one takes the opportunity to swiftly kick him in the groin.

"Dammit!"

"I just wanted to return the favor...asshole!" Minato yelled, red in the face with anger, and ran upstairs. He huffed loudly with anger from the incident.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ikutsuki asks.

Akihiko writhes on the floor, cupping his groin from Minato's kick.

"And why the hell are you here? At 1:46 in the morning?" Shinjiro asked, gritting his teeth.

"My phone was acting strange and no one answered. Then I decided to check on you all...well actually Aigis."

"Well, we're pissed and accomplished right now and you're making it worse."

The chairman sighed, "What happened?"

"Oh, they just got upset that Minato beat them in poker," Ken tattles while seated on Aigis' lap.

"Oh? And that's your excuse for straddling him and smearing donuts in his face? How dissappointing to see seniors behave like this. Seniors? Am I correct? You're going to college and you have your whole life ahead of you. Reflect on what you have done and apologize to him...like the adults you are to become."

"After you think about it, since Junpei and I laughed at him being tortured, I don't know about Junpei, but I feel kinda bad for laughing at him," Yukari resolved.

Junpei sighs, "That is pretty sad to put him down like that. He probably won't speak to us tomorrow."

Fuuka sighs and goes upstairs along with Ken and Aigis. Then Junpei and Yukari went upstairs.

Mitsuru licks at her fingers, covered in sweet donut glaze and strawberry jam.

"And Mitsuru, never had I thought a person like you would stoop so low..."

"I apologize, I...we couldn't stand to become losers in what we're so good at. I'm sorry that you are dissappointed in us," Mitsuru bowed her head with reverence.

Shinji, unapologetic of Minato, crosses his arms. He's a good guy and all, but he won his money. Dammit. Silence fills the living room as Mitsuru, Akihiko, who gets up, and Shinjiro droop their heads in self-dissappoint. Ikutsuki yawned, tired, and salutes them goodbye. He finally left.

"That asshole-" Shinjiro grumbled and went upstairs with Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"Let it go," Akihiko says, "We'll apologize to him tomorrow."


	6. We Should Have a Party Instead

The next morning, Monday, just a regular school day, Minato walks to school alone. He goes to his homeroom, sulking about the humiliation he received last night. That was a crazy night. Donuts and water in the face, being shaken to death and Ikutsuki was there and he was cool about the whole situation. He wants to call away those bad memories of last night.

He sits down at his table and he rests his head on his arms.

"Shit," Minato grumbled, "Last night pissed me off. Let me stop thinking before I start killing myself."

"Whoa, someone looks like they had a sucky night," a cheerful, concerned voice said.

"Let's not talk about it okay, Kenji?"

"Okay, but what happened?"

"So I was playing poker with some seniors and I beat them. They got mad at me though."

"You mind telling who the seniors are?" Kenji asks.

"Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinjiro."

"Holy shit, they're like the pros at poker...and you kicked their asses? You must've had a hell of a lot of luck on your side."

"Tch. I beat 'em with a straight flush and a royal flush." Don't know, don't care. It was fate."

"Damn. I can't play poker if I wanted to save my ass. And what happened after you beat 'em? Rematch?"

"Ya missed it dude. It was those 'had to be there moments', y'know?" Junpei said, taking out his notebook and poster to present.

"Oh, that sucks. I wonder, what they'd do to you?"

"I was on the floor assaulted with donuts and water."

"Oh, that sucks."

"You said that twice, dude. I get the point that it sucked."

"So what're you gonna do with those earnings?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"I don't know. A sparkly pony!" Minato answered sarcastically.

"That's nice...how about a bouncy castle to top it off?"

"Yeah...and the world will be a better place."

Yukari turns around from her seat to face Minato.

"What's this business with bouncing castles and sparkling ponies I'm hearing about?" Yukari intercepts.

"Um...we're being sarcastic...because Kenji here asked what I'm going to do with the money I won last night."

"Oh," Yukari has a smitten expression on her face and chuckles, "What do you plan to do with the money?"

"I don't know, Yukari. Geez. Isn't it my money?"

"Well, you won it from us! So wouldn't it, _technically_, be our money?"

"Well, you lost it so-"

"Okay, Minato, you won. Yuka-tan, you and I lost. And that's that. Shit, don't over-analyze it." Junpei said.

Kenji looked rather dumbfounded, in disbelief, that they also play poker.

"Whoa, Yukari and Junpei! You guys play poker too?"

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid with the money, like, buying drugs with it or something along those lines." Yukari said, leaving Kenji blown off.

"Why would I buy drugs? I'm not like that."

"Okay then."

Minato sighed, "Why are you guys making a huge deal about yesterday? I don't see the point in getting mad over a petty issue like that."

Ryoji comes over from his spot and crouches next to Minato.

"What's all the hubbub about?" the ghostly pale-skinned brunette asked.

"I rather not discuss."

"Oh, I was wondering if you guys would be interested in going to Mandragora this weekend."

"Oh, that karaoke place?"

"Yeah, I'm game. What about you guys?"

"Ooh! Can I come?" Kenji asks.

"Sure. Yukari...Junpei you guys wanna come with?"

"Yeah! I'm free that weekend."

"Me too!"

"I'll also invite Akihiko-san and Mitsuru-senpai."

"Alright! This'll be interesting."

..:::..

Friday Evening.

The Dorm...

"What? You don't think we have plans this weekend?" Akihiko asked, irritated at Junpei's request for him and Mitsuru to go to Mandragora with them.

"Well, come or don't come. I thought you might be interested in coming."

"I'll think about it. Why do I hang around you juniors all the time?"

"'Cause you don't wanna grow up and you're still a kid inside."

"Ah hell, I'll go," Akihiko reluctantly accepts and says to Minato, "Minato, on my behalf I would like to apologize for last night after that poker game. I acted like a sore loser towards you along being with Mitsuru and Shinji."

Minato looked at him with a newfound forgiveness. He smiles then nods at him.

"Yeah, thanks man. I forgive you."

Akihiko goes upstairs to his room.

Junpei pulls Minato to the side, with a sly grin on his face. After that solemn moment with Akihiko, Junpei just cleared that right up with that toothy smile on his face.

"Y'know what we haven't had in a while?"

"What?"

"A party! Yes. We should totally have a party Saturday night," Junpei said, excited about the idea, "But the thing is, don't tell anyone."

"But aren't we going to Mandragora Saturday?"

"Man, to hell with that lame-ass karaoke place! We'll have girls, music,...what more could ya want?"

Minato nods, thinking about the party, "Sounds awesome cause you mentioned girls."

"Yeah...girls that we can score! A-And Mitsuru-senpai's gonna be out that day for her interview for that college that's like, super elite!"

"Oh yeah! That's even more cool!"

They high-five each other.

"Hell yeah!"

...:::...


	7. Let's Get The Party Started!

Minato and Junpei come to the dorm with balloons and party favors. Fuuka looks at them and the bags loaded under their arms. Kenji comes in with a suitcase in each hand.

"Uh," Fuuka said with a lost expression on her face, "What is this stuff?"

"Fuuka...I forgot to tell you...We're havin' a PARTY!" Junpei says.

"What? Party? Here? Tonight? But Mitsuru-"

"Yeah, yeah," Junpei said, carelessly. He clears the lobby desk, and places a huge bag of chips, a tray of finger sandwiches, sushi, and dip.

"Hey, Fuuka. You got another table so I can put this equipment on?" Kenji asked.

"Umm...yes. It's a folding table. I'll go get it. Minato-kun, help me, please."

Minato nods and puts the drinks down. He helps Fuuka carry the table from the storage closet and opens it next to the lobby desk.

"Well, I'm going to get cleaned up. Who's coming over?"

"Everyone!"

Fuuka gasps, "I don't think that we're capable of such a vast crowd. Especially in the dorm. Do any of our dorm-mates know?"

"Tch," Junpei scoffed, "No."

Fuuka gasps, "Oh goodness! So this party was impromptu?"

"Well, we told some people at school this morning."

"_Shit_," Fuuka exclaimed, "We're going to be in so much trouble."

Junpei was surprised at what came out of Fuuka's mouth.

"No we're not. We're gonna be fine."

"Akihiko-senpai's reaction...I don't think he's going to be a happy camper."

"He'll be cool with it."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Hey, Kenji. You need help?" Minato offers.

"Nope. I'm good." Kenji says, plugging the wires of his equalizer box, speakers, amplifiers, record player, and CD player into extension cords, "Where do I plug this?"

"Behind the bar," Fuuka directed and says to Junpei, "This is going to be my first party at a house."

"Really, Fuuka?" Junpei asked, "This one's gonna be a blast!"

After Kenji plugs the DJ equipment, he turns on everything and speaks through a microphone.

"What's up guys? Kenji in 'da house and it's LIVE from Iwatodai Dorm!" He spoke loudly into the mic.

Fuuka gave him a thumbs up, signaling him that the mic and speakers work.

Yukari comes in with her archery equipment in hand and she raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"PAR-TAY, Yuka-tan!" Junpei said.

"What? Party? Here? What did-"

"Bah-b-b-bah bah bah, shhhh...chill out Yuka-tan. She said it was okay for us to have it here." Junpei lied.

"Hm...you sure, Stupei?" She says this with slight suspicion and doubt.

"Hey, not in front of the guests."

Ken comes into the dorm next and looks around to see everything set out nicely.

"What's this? We're having a party, I presume?"

"Yup!"

"What for? Did Mitsuru-senpai-"

"Bah-bah-b-b-bah-bah bah, shut up...don't worry, Ken." Junpei cuts of Ken quickly like the sly teenager he is.

Ken raises an eyebrow, "Why the hasty response?"

"C'mere kid," Junpei called Ken over, "Mitsuru-senpai doesn't know about this. You can stay downstairs and eat food, dance, and have a good time...under one condition...don't tell Mitsuru-senpai, ok?"

Ken nodded, "You have my word. Now I have to get dressed."

"Awesome."

Another knock is at the door. Yuko, Chihiro, Bebe and Keisuke enter the dorm.

"Hey, Junpei. Is Minato here?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah. Lemme call 'im."

Minato comes from downstairs, casually dressed and cleaned for the party.

"Minato!"

"Hey, we have guests!"

A few moments later, Akihiko enters the dorm with a dumbfounded expression on his face. His eyes are wide.

"W-What the hell's going on here? And why are people here? We're not supposed to have guests at this hour!"

"Akihiko-senpai, we're having a party."

"W-What? Party?"

"Oh yeah," Junpei added rummaging through the bags for a pack of colored lights, "You're tall. Screw these in for me please? Choose whatever color you like. There's blue, green, yellow, red, pink and orange."

"You've got to be kidding me. Colored lights?"

"Hurry man, people will be coming in at any minute!"

"Oh my gosh, use the blue light! Wait, red!" Keisuke yelled.

Akihiko growled at Keisuke, "Shut up, Keisuke or I'll let my fist do that! In that case, how about you screw in this lightbulb in the other ceiling fan?" Akihiko gives him a blue lightbulb. Keisuke climbs the dinner table near the bar that Akihiko, Junpei, Ken, and unscrew the typical white light that was in there for a while.

"Be careful, Keisuke," Fuuka warned.

The living room and the dining room went pitch black. Someone is howling and it doesn't sound like Koromaru. Sniggers followed this howl.

"Ahhh-woo-woo-wooooooooooooo!"

"What the-?" a girl's voice said. It sounded like Yukari's, "What happened to the lights?"

"We're changin' em." Akihiko's flat voice said.

"Changing them?" Yukari said, "The lights blew out?"

"Junpei here decided that we needed colored lights to bring out a festive ambience," a sophisticated, and slightly nasal voice answered the girl's voice.

"What?"

"I didn't say all those fancy words but that's what I'm trying to get at. Good wording, dude."

Yep, that's Junpei alright. The "dude" gave that away. Yukari wondered who was that who spoke with such sophistication.

"I think I got it," A nasal voice cheered, "How are things on your end, Akihiko?"

"Is this thing in there?" Akihiko wiggles the lightbulb, "It's kinda loose. Perhaps I need to put it in there some more until it fits."

"That's what she said! Ahhh-woo-woo-wooooooooooo!" It was Junpei who was doing those stupid howls. He laughed maniacally after he howled.

"Can someone turn the lights on? And Junpei, stop that howling."

"Ahhhh-woo-wooo-woooooooooooo!"

"Okay," Fuuka's chipper voice rang throughout the dark room. She switches on the lights. Keisuke's side was well lit, while Akihiko's light was dim and flickering.

"Dammit," Akihiko cursed the lightbulb. He gave the lightbulb one hard turn and the red light was as bright as the blue light.

"This is neat," Yukari complimented.

"Wow," Fuuka said, fascinated by the lighting herself.

Ken comes downstairs and looks around, "Cool...who's idea was this?"

Junpei raised his hand, "Mine. Awesome, huh?"

"You should leave them in."

"I know. If Mitsuru's okay with it."

"Tch, she might have a cow and a few kittens if she sees the dorm in this state."

"Oh well."

"Oh well? Junpei, do you have any idea what may happen if she sees this?"

A great influx of people known and unknown enter the dorm without greetings and Kenji plays some music.

"Iwatodai in da hizzzle, yo!" Kenji yelled into the mic.

Junpei gives him the cut it out gesture.

"Hell no!" Akihiko says at the sudden influx of people, "Oh hell no! How many did you invite? Junpei, now who knows about this god damn party!"

Fuuka, Minato, and Junpei raise their hands.

"Fuuka? Not you too. This party was a last-minute thing, wasn't it?"

She nods.

"Ken and Yukari know about it too."

Aigis walks in with a confused expression on her face. She notices the lighting.

"What is going on here?"

Kenji starts playing some Panic At The Disco, "Is it still me that makes you sweat? / Am I who you think about in bed? / When the lights are dim and you hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress..."

"A-Aigis didn't know either? What the hell were you guys thinking? Throwing a party at the last minute? We can get in trouble for this. Didn't you guys realize? A-And what about Mitsuru? Does she know?" Akihiko reprimanded.

"Akihiko-senpai! Chill the hell out, man." Junpei said, "Drink up, eat up...chill."

"Look here, you son of a bitch, I don't want my balls nailed onto the wall when Mitsuru finds out about this. Or better yet, your balls are gonna be on the wall."

"It seems that they are moving and shaking involuntarily." Aigis observed.

"Aigis, they're dancing." Minato pointed out to Aigis, "That's what you do when you hear music at parties."

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck / Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me..." the speakers blared.

"Parties? So this social gathering of our classmates and the rest of the school is known as a party," Aigis came to this realization.

"Who else doesn't know?"

"Mitsuru."

"Fuck man, you didn't ask for her permission? Your ass going to get it, man!" Akihiko says, angry at Junpei.

"Chill out, dammit. Stop worrying."

Hidetoshi enters the dorm.

"Hey, that's the vice president. He knows, but not Mitsuru? What the hell, man?"

"He's pretty cool."

Then, Akihiko's fangirls come in a small swarm and surround him.

"Shit! You all too? You invited them? Aww, man! This sucks...really hard. That's what she said. By the way, I'm ratting you out, Junpei." the boxer growled.

"Yay, Aki-senpai's here!"

"Of course, he lives here."

"Really? Can I go to your room instead? I don't wanna be here with these freaks!"

"We love you Aki-chan," one of the fangirls said.

"You are so cool, Senpai. I wanna dance with you."

"Take me, I'm yours all night," another fangirl said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh god," Akihiko said to himself, "Just get the hell away from me."

The fan-girls leave Akihiko with his friends. He wipes his eyes to rid himself of fatigue and overwhelm.

"Aww, poor senpai. He's a mess. He's so annoyed by those stupid ditzy girls," Yukari said, standing next to Minato in a jean miniskirt and a pink tube top.

"And you're a mess too. Wearing that miniskirt and tubetop like you're a hooker on Shirakawa Boulevard," Junpei teased, "I have some money for you." He gives her a fellatio-like gesture with a grin at the end of it. Minato snickers, and he instantly stops, realizing that the joke was really offensive. Akihiko glared at Junpei while he was making the crude joke.

"Hey hey hey," Akihiko says, "What the hell, man? Don't joke like that with women or else I'll gouge your fucking eyes out."

"Yeah, that's not funny."

Yukari gasped and she slaps Junpei in the face. He laughs maniacally at his joke. Minato and Akihiko palm their faces.

"Shut up, Stupei. You're just mad you're not able to attract any girls. Knowing you, you probably scare them off at first sight."

Ryoji walks in with a cooler and slides the heavy box near the table.

"Hey! I brought jello shots!" Ryoji yelled, dragging a cooler inside the dorm.

"What? J-Jello shots? Hey, did you spike them with alcohol?"

"No, they're all alcohol-free."

"Maaaan, You're awesome, Ryoji-kun! We have jello shots!"

"What's jello shots without the alcohol? Technically, they're just jello in plastic cups." Akihiko said, as if he has the knowledge of what's alcoholic or not.

Kenji announces through the mic, "Hey, if you're looking for a good time, look no further! Jello shots are in that big-ass red cooler!"

The swarm of guests head to the box and grab a cup of jello.

Akihiko eyes one of the small shots of jello, each of them in a different color. Red, blue, orange, yellow, green, and the rest of the rainbow.

"Hey, Ryoji-kun, how long did this take you?" Junpei asked.

"A few hours."

Junpei opens the small cup of jello, and licks the purple jello.

Kenji begins to play Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold. The song opens with a strumming of electric guitar and an evil voice that recites, "He who makes a beast out of himself / gets rid of the pain of being a man..." And the drums start to palpitate and the electric guitars grate and whine through the amplifiers.

"I love this song! Isn't this Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold?" Akihiko said.

"Yeah it is. Me too," Minato said, "I have it on my mp3 player."

Aigis comes over to Minato and she wants to stay by him. The mechanical maiden is overwhelmed at the loudness of the music and the crowd of people that filled the living room and the dining room.

Akihiko, who is bobbing his head begins lip-synching to the song.

Junpei looks at Ryoji, both surpised at Akihiko's behavior and they began to bob their heads too.

"I-I-I...I tri-i-i-i-ied to drive all through the night / The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty siiights..." Akihiko sings loudly. He knows the song from memory.

The song plays on until another song begins, Bitches by MSI. This is what Junpei likes, so he sings the first part, "Bitches know me 'cause they know that I can rock / Bitches know cause they know that I can rhyme / Bitches know me cause they know that I can fuck / Bitches know me 'cause they know that I'm on time."

"Throughout the projects," Akihiko picks up.

"Yeah dude," Junpei said raising his hand for Akihiko to palm, "You know this one too?"

"Yeah, MSI rocks!"

"Agreed," Minato butts in while he is dancing with Aigis and Yukari. He does the head bang at some parts while Yukari headbangs along with him. Aigis follows along and Yukari, Minato, Junpei, Akihiko and Ryoji, ingeniously, distance themselves from the robot because she may possibly give someone a concussion due to the titanium plating of her head.

"Whoa, Aigis, don't head-bang cause we don't wanna risk having the chance of someone going to the hospital 'cause of your hard head." Junpei warned.

"Right. Just stick to swaying." Yukari said.

Aigis gave her a toothy grin and she continues dancing until a new song plays.

"Me plus you / I'mma tell you one time / Me plus you / I'mma tell you one time..." A whiny girl-like voice blares from the large speakers Kenji set up. Not this song.

"Man, is this that Bee-ber guy everyone's talking about? He looks like a girl for cryin' out loud! Kenji, play something else." Junpei ranted.

"I'm gonna get a jello-shot. Anyone else wanna come with?" Minato asks.

"Sure," Akihiko said, going to the large cooler of jello-shots.

Minato grabs a blue jello shot and Akihiko takes a red jello shot.

"Ryoji, you better not be lying to us that there isn't any alcohol in here," Akihiko peels the plastic lid off. The blue-haired teenager begins to slurp at his jello and assures Akihiko that there is no alcohol in the jello.

"This is pretty good, Ryoji. See, Akihiko-san? No alcohol."

"Whatever you say. Well don't come crying to Mitsuru about me being found on the floor wasted by a jello shot."

Ryoji smiled innocently, "See, Minato knows that there's no alcohol in those shots."

"Okay," Akihiko says reluctantly and slurps at his jello. It's fresh and strawberry flavored.

"Not bad," the boxer complimented.

"C'mon Akihiko-san, live in the moment!" He has his hands on the slender boxer's shoulders. Junpei pushes him back and forth, trying to loosen him up.

"Stop, I'm going to puke and it's gonna be on 'ya."

Another song plays. It's really popular right now. It's the eccentric Lady GaGa's Alejandro.

Yukari gasps as if she's seen something scary and smiles. She yells to everyone, "I love this song!"

A few minutes into the song, Yukari is belting out the lyrics "Don't call my name / Don't call my name / Alejandro / Don't wanna kiss / Don't wanna touch / just smoke my cigarette and hug / Don't call my name, don't call my name..."

"Wow, Yuka-tan, you're really beltin' out that Lady GaGa song. To tell you guys the truth, she just freaks the hell outta me with that stuff she wears. I have nightmares about her," Junpei said.

"I love Lady GaGa! She rocks."

"I don't care for her music. I'm with Junpei on the nightmare factor she has on men." Akihiko says.

"Even though she's a bit eccentric, she makes good music."

"A bit eccentric? I object. She's VERY eccentric. I saw this video and she had freakin' beer cans in her hair. Tell me that isn't eccentric."

"Who is Lady Gaga?" Ryoji asks, slightly perplexed.

Junpei looks at him, mouth agape, "Did he just ask that? The most bizarre-looking thing that man has ever laid eyes upon. She has a creepy taste in clothing."

"How do you not know who Lady Gaga is? She's an international pop star for crying out loud. Have you not heard of her where you lived? I'm sure you know about her. You have to! You, sir, are very very pop-culture deprived," Yukari teased.

"I don't listen to much music. Oh, speaking of, I heard this song on Junpei's mp3 player, and it was unbelieveably funny. At the beginning, there was this woman who was shouting, "Ra, ra / ah-ah-ah / Ro-ma / Ruh-mah mah / Gah-gah / OOH-LAH-LAH / Wantcha bad roh-maynce!" Ryoji said, on the verge of laughter, "It was very weird to listen to."

"Ah! So you have heard of Lady Gaga if you know that song! Junpei! I thought you didn't like Lady Gaga. Ryoji-kun, you just sang Bad Romance!"

"Well," Junpei said with embarrassment in his face, "Minato put that on my mp3 player."

"You're a Lady GaGa fan, Minato?" Yukari squealed, "Yay! This guy here's not ashamed to say that he likes Lady Gaga!"

"How can you listen to that woman?" Akihiko said, teasing Minato.

"Haha!" Junpei jumps in, "Yeah, you're one of her "monsters". What songs you have? Paparazzi? Telephone? Love Game? Poker Face? Her whole album?" Junpei sings in a whiny voice, "Just dance / gonna be okay / da-da / doo-doo / Just dance..."

Akihiko and Junpei laugh at Minato.

"Well, I think she's attractive," the blue-haired boy retorted.

"Have you heard the rumors? She might be a _he_."

"That's a load of bullshit."

"Really? There's the internet." Junpei inquired.

"Well, you know what? The internet can suck it because some of the information that's on there isn't accurate."

"That's true. Wikipedia's the most inaccurate...anyone can manipulate the facts on that thing."

"Yes, her style is exceptional but she makes good music."

"Okay, we'll leave you alone man. Hope she doesn't turn you out."

"Turn me out? And what's that supposed to mean?"

Junpei chuckled at Minato's cluelessness.

"Dude, sometimes, I really don't get you." Minato said.

"I agree," Akihiko chimed in and another song is playing.

"Hopped out the plane at LAX / with a dream and my cardigan / welcome to the land of fame access / am I gonna fit in," Yukari sang.

"Are you friggin' kidding me? Really? I hate this song! What's up with the DJ playing these wack-ass songs?"

"Excuse me?" Yukari stopped her cheerful dancing and singing, "Wack? I think the only thing that's wack in this party is YOU, Stupei."

Junpei scoffed, "Me? Wack? Please."

"Okay, you guys. No hostilities. Let's have a good time until Mitsuru shows up. What time is it by the way?"

Junpei and Yukari 'hmmph'ed at each other and continue dancing.

"Whoa dude, it's like...10:38," Junpei said, shocked at the pace time went.

Boom Boom Pow is currently playing, after they played about a minute and a half of the song Yukari sang.

"Gotta get that / Gotta get that / Gotta get / that-that-that-th-that / Boom-boom-boom / Gotta get that...," the speakers blared.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about," Junpei yelled and starts dancing with Aigis.

"Do you know this song?" The robot asked Junpei.

"Yes, I do, Ai-chan, do you?"

"No, but it's really catchy."

"Whaa? You've never heard of this song?

"No I haven't."

"Geez, you too Ai-chan? You need to catch up with the times, girl. You too Ryoji."

Aigis smiled at Junpei's suggestion and continued dancing as if she was in her own world. The android sways her hips and flamboyantly waves her hands. Junpei laughed to himself as she did this and he found it sexy. He nodded as they locked eyes and looks at Minato.

"Having fun, Ai-chan?"

"Yes, this is enjoyable. The lighting...is interesting. Well, it'll take me a while to get used to it. We should keep them in."

Minato looks at his watch and it's nine minutes to midnight. He wonders what time Mitsuru is going to return.

"Shit, it's almost midnight. We should call this party quits."

Keisuke walks up to Minato and says, "Man, it's almost midnight. I'm heading out. Nice party by the way, I had a good time."

"Thanks for helping."

"No problem, bye."

Keisuke leaves and Kenji announces, "Well guys, it's 11:54 p.m. right now and you ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get the hell up outta here...in six minutes. Let me play one last song for you guys..."

The crowd gasps with panic and gripe in dissappointment. Junpei and Akihiko chuckle at Kenji for those bold words.

"Oh-ohoh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh / Caught in a bad romance / Oh-ohoh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh / Caught in a bad romance...," the speakers blared.

"Oh-ohoh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh-my GOD! Out of all the songs in the world! They HAD to choose this ONE," Junpei said, slightly irritated by the fact that Kenji decided to play this as the last song for the night.

"Ra-ra / ah-ah-ah / Ro-ma / Ruh-mah mah / Gah-gah / OOH-LAH-LAH / Wantcha bad roh-maynce," the song repeats, "Ra-ra / ah-ah-ah / Ro-ma / Ruh-mah mah / Gah-gah / OOH-LAH-LAH / Wantcha bad roh-maynce..."

Ryoji squealed and said in an excited voice, "THIS IS IT. THIS IS IT! OH-MY-GOSH! THIS IS THE SONG THAT'S ON JUNPEI'S MP3 PLAYER!"

"Ryoji, not everyone needed to know that, man," Junpei said, distressed.

"I want your ugly / I want your disease / I want your everything / As long as it's free / I want your love / Love-love-love / I want your love..." Yukari sings the first verse passionately.

Aigis giggled and says, "Yukari-san, you sing this song with great enthusiasm! It amuses me." She smiles.

"You don't need the ugly, you already got a disease, and you're NOT getting EVERYTHING as long as it's free." Junpei said, smirking at the end of his version of the first verse of "Bad Romance". He laughed and got one of Yukari's stomps to the foot.

"Oh, Junpei. Don't be such a damp," Akihiko said, cutting Yukari some slack.

"Yeah, Stupei."

Junpei stuck out his tongue, like a little kid.

"I want your drama / The touch of your hand / I want your leather studded kiss in the scene / And I want your love / Love-love-love / I want your love / Love-love-love / I want your love..." Minato sang, pantomiming to the words of the song to Yukari. She blushes as he does this and ends the part with an embrace from behind.

Junpei flushed as he looked at them, "Whoa Yuka-tan, gettin' it from behind, huh?"

"Shut up, you...ohhhh, you perv!" Yukari replies while flushing at Minato.

Aigis laughs at this amusing scene and Minato approaches her and also pantomimes to her, "You know that I want you / And you know that I need you / I want your bad, your bad romance / I want your loving / And I want your revenge / You and me could write a bad romance / I want your loving / All your love is revenge / You and me could write a bad romance..." Minato, still pantomiming, pulls Aigis in a hand-in-hand embrace. Yukari looks at them in admiration.

"Aw...that's so sweet!"

"This is very overwhelming," Aigis said.

Minato laughed, "Overwhelming?"

"Yes, the lighting, people, this song, you...I can go on."

"Heh," it was the only thing he can say during their moment.

As "Bad Romance" had only 30 more seconds to go, Kenji announces, "Last song y'all! Make the best of it...like Minato and Aigis."

Most of the crowd glare at Minato and Aigis and they stop dancing to absorb the attention. The song ends in a matter of those thirty seconds and Kenji yells, "O-kayyyy you guys, party's over. I'd like to thank you guys for coming, as well as Minato and Junpei for planning this impromptu party. It was amazing...we all know it...and, hell, we'll do it again. If you'd like to hire me as a DJ, my number is-"

Everyone, except the SEES gang and Ryoji, leaves. Mitsuru walks into the dorm, without her dorm-mates noticing she stepped in, because of the large crowd serving as her camoflage. She doesn't know how to bring herself to the fact that they threw a party without her consent. She decides to stay in that same area to take the SEES members by surprise.

Mitsuru, who stands alone by the desk, crosses her arms and taps her foot, as if she was expecting an explanation on the spot. Akihiko looks around, without noticing her at first, does a double-take, and she's there.

"M-Mitsuru!" Akihiko winced in surprise.

"Oh shit," Minato and Junpei swore in unison.


	8. The Raving of Mitsuru Kirijo

Fuuka swallowed. Yukari says to herself, "We're gonna get it now." Aigis is frozen with fear.

"Oh hey, Mitsuru-sen-" Ryoji cheerfully greets Mitsuru but she isn't having it.

Mitsuru's glare intensified and she calls in a brusque manner, "All of you, in the living room. Now."

Everyone swallowed hesitantly.

Everyone takes a seat on the sofa as Mitsuru sat on the recliner, upright. A strong silence fills the room. Junpei is tempted to break the silence and he does just that by apologizing but falters, "Mitsuru-senpai-"

"Silence! What gave you the nerve to initiate this gathering?"

No one answers. Junpei pouted.

"Don't give me that dreaded silence. You all know better to go off and throw a party without my consent. Think, people, about the damages you are apt to be liable for on this property. I'm dissappointed in you all. Especially you, Akihiko."

Damages? Everyone looks at Akihiko, the first one in Mitsuru's hot seat.

"Akihiko, I've already said this to you. I'm dissappointed."

Akihiko sighed.

"Well, I tried to-"

"Quiet!"

"B-but you wanted me to speak didn't y-"

"I said, quiet."

Akihiko held his tongue, holding back any objections.

The atmosphere was tense as Mitsuru verbally pelted the boxer with commands of silence. Junpei sighed with a doleful expression on his face, "Don't be so hard on him, Mitsuru-sen-"

"Excuse me, Iori? Did I permit you to speak?"

"N-no, senpai."

"Mitsuru! Hear the kid out. It was all him and Minato's idea in the first place," Akihiko snitched.

"What? Iori...and Arisato? You were the ones who-?" The redhead said, slipping into a brief silence when she noticed Kenji, standing there watching the group engage in a meeting with a tense atmosphere, "You're Tomochika, am I correct?"

Kenji, rolling up the wires, stops and swallows. "Yeah," he replied. Junpei says to him, "Dude, you're still here?"

"Make haste, Tomochika. What are you standing there for? Pack up and leave." She yells at the student who served as a DJ.

"Okay, Iori and Arisato. I am also dissappointed in you two as well."

"No shit," Junpei mumbled.

"Iori!"

Minato nudged Junpei with his elbow, "Stop."

"She's not a happy camper. I had a feeling about this," Fuuka whispered to Yukari.

"Yamagishi...silence!"

Fuuka squealed and covered her mouth with both hands. Junpei was surprised at Fuuka being reprimanded by Mitsuru.

"Yeah, I know." Yukari answered.

"Takeba, hush. What's with everyone speaking out of turn?"

"C'mon, what is this, elementary school!" Junpei said, irritated at Mitsuru's scrutiny.

"Silence! ALL of you."

Akihiko sighed and mumbled, "How long do we have to tolerate this? It's 12:18 for hell's sake-"

"-It vexes me to see that without my supervision, you all act as though you were raised without discipline and morals-" She notices that Kenji still hasn't left. "Tomochika, I thought you left already! Leave now or expect something really horrible-"

"Yeah, dude, just quit fuckin' around and just leave, dammit!" Junpei said, for the sake of Mitsuru.

"-Alright! I'm going. Damn," Kenji grabs his suitcases and bolts out of the dorm.

"Okay," Mitsuru said, "Where was I?"

Ryoji is hiding behind the walls that divide the dining room from the living room. He pokes his head out on one side until he is noticed by Fuuka.

"Ryoji-kun?" Fuuka yelped with wide doe-like eyes.

Mitsuru growled, "Okay! Is anyone else hiding! Mochizuki, I order you to leave this instant!"

Akihiko groaned in impatience. He yearns for a good night's rest, not to be scolded by Mitsuru. This is going too far.

"Okay, okay," Ryoji says going to his water cooler and drags it to the door.

"Mochizuki, what is it that you have in that cooler?"

"Jello shots."

"Jello shots? As in small cups of jello spiked with an alcoholic beverage? How dare you bring that into a dorm!" Mitsuru says, enraged.

"M-Mitsuru! Hear me out-" Ryoji's scared, gentle voice called out.

"Yeah those aren't-" Junpei spoke for Ryoji and trailed off because of her dissipating glare.

Mitsuru takes off one of her wedge slippers and aims at Ryoji furiously. Ryoji dodges and it strikes the porcelain vase Fuuka brought for the dorm. It breaks into shards and particles.

"Damn..." Junpei was fascinated at her aim.

Fuuka gasps, "Noooooooo! Not the vase! Control yourself, senpai!"

"Fuuka's right. This isn't like you...at all! You need to snap out of this right now! You need to rest."

Mitsuru gasps, snapping out of her instant fit. She collapsed on her knees, succumbing to her guilt.

"I-I..."

"Spare us your anger, Senpai. Just take a rest. I know you are tired, having to wait almost half the day for one of those boardmembers to talk to you about applying for one of the most elite colleges in the state. We're tired too. We'll discuss this later, okay, when everyone's all bright and chipper, which won't last long until you bitch at us."

"Tired?" Mitsuru said panting in exhaustion, "I bet you guys weren't tired when you threw this disaster..."

Everyone but Mitsuru retreat upstairs into their rooms.


	9. The Day After

Hours later...

The rest didn't last long. Though the party happened hours ago, they had the nerve to wake up really early, despite it being a weekend. Everyone meets downstairs...in their pajamas, eating breakfast.

"Okay, so where was I...earlier?" Mitsuru said.

"Oh, you were so dissappointed in me and Minato for being irresponsible asses for throwing a party," Junpei replied then ate a spoonful of cereal.

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes, what possessed you all to do such a thing? If you wanted to throw one so bad, why didn't you ask?"

"Well, we were 'scared' to because you might give us a no so we decided to be the stupid people we are-." 

"Stupid people we are? Correction, you are. I'm classified as a genius," Minato bragged.

"-When it comes to Academics, Minato, not common sense. But you were so _badass_, not giving a damn about the shit we were getting into and so _charismatic_, the whole school came."

"You didn't give a shit about what we might get into either, that's why you wanted to keep this hush-hush from Mitsuru by lying to Fuuka and the others."

Fuuka, Ken, Aigis, and Yukari gasped in horror.

"Stupei, you've done it now! You LIED to us about Mitsuru giving us the yes to throw this party?" Yukari said, anger flaring in her voice.

"Junpei, how could you lie to us? Now you're holding us accountable for something we were hardly involved in." Fuuka's voice sounded jilted and scared.

"Yes, Junpei-san, Fuuka-san is correct. But, we took part in it as well. Junpei, we fell for your lies but we are also accountable for what happened. We did not act against you," Aigis said, rather coldly.

"Junpei-"

Junpei growled, irritated of their reprimands, and rants, "God dammit. All I'm hearing right now is 'Junpei, Junpei, Junpei, Junpei!' Shit, it's really pissin' me off. I wasn't the only one involved in this, ya know...Minato was also in this. What about him? Why haven't you sons of bitches told him off yet? Oh, I see it now. It's all clicking into place. That two-faced fucker charmed you with his charisma so you all decide to put him on the pedestal as the god-damn goody-goody two shoes!"

"Wait, no-"

"Save it, man. I-I don't wanna hear it," Junpei spoke in a gritty staccato. He storms out of the living room, in his pajamas, slamming the door of the dorm's entrance. Minato sighed.

"Does that asshole realize that he just left while still wearing his pajamas?" Akihiko said, sipping his coffee.

"There's no doubt that he'll return AND realize that," the blue haired boy smirked.

"I believe my work is done here," Akihiko said, stretching while standing up.

"-Akihiko, don't think you're getting out of this."

"Dammit...will this ever end?" He shot Mitsuru a delirious glare.

"Why didn't you stop him from throwing the party?"

"Um, C'mon Mitsuru. We needed to loosen up. Take a break from all the stress, y'know."

"Why didn't you inquire of it?"

"Well...we knew you were going to say "no" so instead we said 'Fuck this, let's party' but it was all Junpei's idea. None of us knew. It was impromptu."

"Ah, so you defied my rules. This will be held against all of you. For your punishment, you all will clean the dorm spotless. I'll be watching from surveillance as you will also clean your rooms. Expect an inspection sometime soon."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and Junpei returns, flushed and slightly calmed.

"Are you guys still at it?" Junpei asked.

"As for you, Iori, you will buy groceries for this week as well as clean the dorm. Expect an inspection soon. I'll be watching all of you from the 4th floor."

"So that's our punishment?" Junpei said, weakly smiling, "Psh...that's NOT so bad. Better than doing everyone's laundry. Wait, laundry isn't that bad when you're cleaning the girls' clothes."

Yukari glared at Junpei and his salaciousness. She wanted to slap him on behalf of that comment. Why is he such a pervert?

"While everyone else and you clean the dorm, on behalf of you storming out, I added a little extra to your punishment."

Junpei sighed in dissappointment. He didn't have the energy to question her or complain. That would've been like picking a fresh scab until it bled. He says, "Okay, I'm sorry Mitsuru-senpai, it was all my idea to throw a party without your permission. I'll never do it again." He hung his head in grief.

Akihiko looked at Junpei in his 'You're damn right that you're sorry for getting everyone in trouble' grin.

"So, any objections?" Mitsuru asked.

Everyone shook their heads in respect to Mitsuru's question.

"Today, I want to assign which part of the first floor you all are cleaning."

Everyone nodded and gathered in the space between the dining room and the lounge.

"So," Fuuka started, "I'll clean the desk near the entrance where the log is."

Mitsuru interrupted, "Oh, Akihiko, do you mind unscrewing these ridiculous lightbulbs? These colors will be a hindrance to my reading."

Akihiko sighed, "Alright." He stood on the coffee table and unscrewed the red light bulb. He goes to the dining room table and climbs on top of it. He stands and unscrews the bulb.

"Aww," Ken said, dissappointed in the dissassembly of the colorful lightbulbs, "I liked the lights."

"Do we have any more regular light bulbs?" Akihiko asked.

"In the cabinet behind the table where the log is," Fuuka pointed out.

"Alejandro, Alejandro...Ale-ale-alejandro, Ale-ale-alejandro," Yukari's phone rang in midst of the group's silence.

"Hello?" Yukari chimed.

"It's that song! Have you guys seen the video for it?" Fuuka asked.

"No, and I don't want to! It'll give me nightmares like her other video has," Junpei said.

"It's out already!" Minato said, "I gotta look out for it."

"Umm, sorry I'm a bit tied up at the moment. I'll call you tomorrow."

Mitsuru grabs the remote and turns on the flat screen TV that's mounted on the wall next to where the bulletins are posted. She begins flipping channels until something catches her eyes. A man, in a dimly lit atmosphere is sleeping in a chair, legs crossed and feet resting on a table, clad with fishnet stockings and heels. Junpei looks up and gasps at the shocking scene. Next, it shows the silhouettes of a group of men in high-waisted shorts loudly marching in a syncronized manner.

Akihiko passes the TV to find some lightbulbs.

"The fuck is this?" Junpei said.

"Umm, what is this?" Fuuka asked, slightly disturbed at the scenes, "A movie?"

"Judging by the logo, it's a channel where music videos are shown. Oh, it's a world premiere." Mitsuru said.

A few words appear on the left bottom side of the screen,

_Lady Gaga_

_Alejandro_

_The Fame Monster_

Minato and Yukari gasped in shock and excitement. They squeal like extreme fans. It's a Lady Gaga video. Junpei sighed.

"This is the video! OH MY GOD! Mitsuru, we'll clean after we see the video!" Yukari and Minato say in unison. Junpei looks at them, aghast at their sudden excitement.

"Shh!" Mitsuru hushed the gleeful couple.

"Oh lord, Lady Gaga's on," Junpei said reluctantly.

Akihiko returns, standing on the coffee and turns to the TV. He also sighs with reluctance. Yukari, Fuuka, and Minato intently stare at the TV. Fuuka winces at the gory sight of a bloody heart wrapped in pieces of string on a pillow. It appears that

someone is carrying it.

"What's the heart for?" Fuuka asked.

"What's this?" Akihiko said watching the video, "What's with the heart?"

"It's Lady GA-ga, whaddya think?" Junpei asked Akihiko.

"What is she going to do with it, I wonder? Knowing her, she'll probably eat it."

"Shhhhhh!" Yukari shushed.

Akihiko groaned, "How can you like this woman? She's insane!"

"Shut up, Akihiko!" Mitsuru whispered.

Akihiko bit his lip, in response to Mitsuru's request. Lady Gaga is wearing goggles covered with a lacy pattern with blood red lipstick. Her outfit looks like a crossbreed between gothic and steampunk. Then, it fades to a coffin draped with flowers.

"Wow, she looks like a 'friggin bug with those damn goggles on! And what's that shit on her head?" Junpei asked, mildly disturbed by her outfit. "So far I've seen, gay prostitutes, marching guys in ass-high shorts with the waist part high, and a bloody heart. Can someone add this up?"

"Can you shut up, Stupei?" Yukari grew tired of Junpei's nagging. Then she asks Mitsuru, "Mitsuru-senpai? Are you a fan too?"

"Not really, but the video is interesting and dark. And isn't that Lady Gaga?"

"Yup."

"Ah, I've heard of her and seen her outlandish styles. It is a bit unnerving."

She is sighing in the video and Akihiko shakes his head slowly in disdain.

"A bit? Correction, it's very unnerving."

"I know that we are young / and I know that you may love me / but I just can't be with you like this anymore / Alejandro..." the singer spoke in a dramatic French intonation. It sounded fake to Akihiko, so he grunted.

The makeup she wears in the video is pale, with the only thing colorful is the red lipstick. The camera shows her carrying the bloody heart.

"What the hell is with that heart?"

Seconds later, they get to the part where she sings the first verse, with her watching the men from earlier dance,

_She's got both hands_

_In her pocket_

_and she won't look at you, wont look at you... _

She shifts one of her lenses, revealing one of her peridot eyes, covered with a shimmery white eyeshadow. Then she moves it back to her eye and continues to watch the men dance,

_She hides true love,_

_en su boscillo..._

Then again, she shifts the other lens away from her and sings.

She's got a halo 'round her finger

around you

Then it shows the men dancing, in a well synchronized manner. Akihiko is slightly impressed by the choreography.

"Whaddya think?" Minato asked Yukari, his Lady Gaga fan partner.

"Not bad, but a little creepy."

_You know that I love you, boy_

_hot like Mexico, rejoice,_

_at this point I gotta choose_

_nothing to lose..._

Then the chorus starts and Minato and Yukari sing along. Junpei looks over at them, taken aback at their avidity and knowledge of the song.

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I want you babe, I want you babe,_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name,_

_Roberto..._

Then the group of men dance, arms locked around each other's arms, in a circle. Junpei felt awkward while watching this scene. Akihiko, slack jawed, was mildly disturbed. Guys? Dancing in a circle? Ken, was observing the video with high interest.

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-ale-jandro,_

_Ale-ale-jandro..._

Lady Gaga sings as the guys join hands and then dance and move in a circle.

"Um," Junpei said, "is it just me 'cause I'm feeling kinda awkward at this moment."

"I'm with ya, Junpei," Akihiko said, quickly screwing in the lightbulb he was supposed to to screw three minutes ago but the video sucked him in. He shuffles to the dinner table, climbs on top of it, and screws in the other lightbulb. He runs to the crowd as if he's going to miss the local bus or be late to school.

"Alejandro / Alejandro..." The group of men separate into couples and dance with each other while joining hands. Some of the moves were kind of tango-like, the way they pulled each other by the arms and at sometimes the neck.

"This couldn't get any gayer," Junpei said.

"Ale-alejandro / Ale-alejandro..." A person in each couple is laying down on their stomach and the person standing pulls them up then drops them back on the floor. The move was quite uncompromising.

", HEY, THAT'S REEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY GAY!" Junpei exclaimed.

Akihiko looked very surprised at that part. Not only he got the wrong idea, but that part was very uncompromising.

"I wasn't expecting that," Minato said.

Then the TV displays her in a red latex nun's habit.

Akihiko complained, "This is just plain sad and confusing. Let's clean up."

"I agree," Fuuka said as she walked to a closet filled with cleaning supplies.

Everyone except Minato and Yukari begin cleaning and Junpei leaves to make a trip to the store.

Akihiko scoffed at the thoughts that were running through his head, mostly of the Lady Gaga video. He wishes to diverge from these bizarre images from the music video by taking a few breaths.

Yukari and Minato are completely absorbed, and Akihiko actually timed how long they were watching the video...out of curiosity. The video is seven minutes strong so far. The silver-haired boxer groaned with irritation and he continues to find something to do. Fuuka is wiping the windows of the lounge. She's actually on the roll. Sweeping, dusting, spraying, vacuuming were all done in a matter of minutes all because of Fuuka. The lounge is looking spic-and-span. Sparkling windows, polished windowsills, and clean flooring, what a lovely atmosphere!

"Damn, Fuuka, maybe you should tell us what to do because Leader here isn't doing a damn thing, all because of that pointless video," Akihiko said.

"Hmm," Fuuka pondered, "You could wipe the baseboards of the lounge."

The fuck? What the hell are baseboards? He doesn't clean. This may sound a bit sexist to others, but cleaning is for girls.

"If you want some gloves, they're in the drawer by the computer...behind where you sign in."

"Uh," Akihiko cluelessly stalled, "call me a meathead but, what are these "baseboards" you speak of?"

"They're the wooden strips on the bottom of each of these walls. Grab some Pledge while you're at it."

"Pledge?"

"The yellow spray can that I placed next to the log book. Um, you use it to polish wood. It smells like lemons."

Knocking is heard by Minato as the video ends. Yukari, as the result of watching the music video is very confused and found the video unnerving. He opens the door and it's Junpei with grocery bags in each hand. He looks exhausted from walking in the summer heat.

"Ah, back so soon? I hope you have learned your lesson, Iori," Mitsuru said.

Junpei pants and pants. Lesson learned: Consult Mitsuru when you're planning to throw a party. End of lesson. He regains his breath and proceeds inside.

"Man, I'm weak," Junpei complains, "Bad enough, I have to clean my room."

Yukari sighed. Man, that fresh air must've knocked some sense into him. He's finally gonna clean his room!

"I know this sounds unorthodox of me, but I'd like to help," Akihiko offered.

"Sweet! I really need that."

"I'll help too, my room's already neat," Minato said. "By the way, are we cool? Sorry if you felt that I'm always put on a pedestal but I'm not."

"My room's already clean. Wanna start now?" Akihiko said.

"Alrighty then, I'll put these groceries up and you guys meet me upstairs."


	10. Cleanup and Nice Seeing You Again

Boys' Dorm hallway, in front of Junpei's door...

Akihiko is holding a bucket of water mixed with cleaning solution wearing bright yellow cleaning gloves. A blue sponge floats in the bucket. In the other hand, he has a feather duster. Minato has a broom and dustpan, also wearing cleaning gloves. They are prepared to clean Junpei's room. As they recalled, it was a disaster.

Junpei comes to them, overwhelmed at the stuff they brought.

"Never thought that you guys were nannies."

Akihiko scoffed, "Look in my pocket, there should be a pair of gloves in there."

"Dude! I don't need gloves."

The three enter Junpei's room. Minato looks at the walls covered with tasteful semi-nude pinups, and pictures of his dorm mates. One picture makes Minato laugh. In the picture Junpei is walking and Yukari is behind him, flipping him off. He was oblivious to her gesturing behind him.

"When was this, Junpei?"

Junpei walks by Minato, interested in the pictures.

"Oh, I think that's from sophomore year when Yuka-tan got really pissed about me calling her Yuka-tard."

Akihiko, looking at a picture of himself, gasps in surprise.

"When was this?"

In the picture, Akihiko is dressed in semi-formal attire dancing with Mitsuru while his eyes were closed. She was wearing a shiny black dress and a white demi-sweater.

"Y'know, that gala two-three years ago. That was before I knew you guys."

"Gala? Oh, the annual Kirijo Gala. That was boring."

"Haha, and look at Kenji and those short-shorts in this picture," Minato pointed out.

"Aww, look at little Junpei and his bat. It looks bigger than him," Akihiko joked at another picture.

"Hey, who's that baby running in the grass naked?" Minato asked, amused by another picture.

"Oh man, that's me! And then I was told that I had girls laughin' at me," Junpei laughed.

"Hey, who's that chick that's behind you with those cat-ears? She seems to be licking your ear. And your eyes were as big as saucers."

"Oh, that's Kaze. She was in middle school with me. And that was on Halloween."

"Her hair is really long and her eyes look kind of seductive," Minato said, "I'd totally hit that."

Junpei gave him a surprised glare and said, "Oh, yeah. You like those crazy smart girls. Shit, you've been with every girl in school. Back to her. Remind you of a cat's doesn't it? Didn't have much friends because she was crazy smart."

"She didn't have a lot of friends because she was "crazy smart"? Explain this further."

"She was nice, but the way she talked, using those big words. That shit confused the hell outta me. Nothing like a normal middle-schooler would say. I liked her but the guys used to say that she wasn't on my level."

"Do you still talk to her?"

"Naah, I forgot to get her number."

"That sucks. You coulda scored with her."

"Yeah dude, but we were young back then. That wasn't on our mind."

Minato smirked, "I have to admit, she is kinda cute. She must be super hot by now."

"Hmm, we should go out later on. Just us three."

"Where to?" Akihiko asked.

"I dunno," Junpei blankly stared at Akihiko.

"Well?"

"It's boring here and I wanna get out!"

Akihiko sighed, planning to end the subject by cleaning.

"So whaddya say, Minato?"

"Fine with me," Minato answered.

"Okay, then."

"What?" Akihiko said, lost in their conversation full of vagueness.

Junpei snickered, "Nothing, man."

A certain picture catches his eye. Junpei is wearing lipstick in the photo while he is behind Yukari, glaring at her while she is talking on the phone.

"Now what's this all about?"

"Oh," Junpei laughed, "You know me, I'm a silly guy."

"Total deja-vu," Akihiko said, looking at a picture of himself dressed in aviator sunglasses, purple thigh high shorts and a tank top, sitting next to Mitsuru.

"Weren't those Yuka-tan's?"

"Yeah."

"Um, why did you have those shorts on again?"

"Don't remind me, Junpei."

Junpei whispers to Minato, "He had an "accident"." Then Junpei, snickered at the end of his explanation.

"Accident?"

"Shut up, Junpei."

"He supposedly dropped ice cream on himself...vanilla ice cream at that."

"I did."

"Triple scoop."

"Yup. That was good ice cream. So soft and creamy."

Junpei giggled like a giddy schoolgirl at Akihiko's memory of the ice cream he ate.

"It looked nothing like ice cream when he dropped it on himself," Junpei said.

"Wow, Akihiko-san. You did that?" Minato decided to play along with Junpei.

Junpei laughed even more. He liked when people caught his drift when it came to perverted jokes and played along until the victim got really red in the face in embarrassment.

"I mean, it was messy."

"Messy? Did it get on his hands?"

"Hell yeah."

"Oh man..."

Junpei and Minato continue their silly chatter as if they were the only ones in the room. Akihiko grins at them with impatience and he finds a corner of a magazine sticking out from under his bed. As Junpei continued talking and laughing with Minato, Akihiko gingerly pulls the magazine. On the magazine, it shows a topless woman. He blushes at the sight of it and Junpei notices he is looking at his magazine.

"Don't you have a private niche where this belongs? I mean, you've got guests."

"Oh, I was looking for that this morning." Junpei took the magazine, slowly skimming through pages of topless girls, girl on girl action, guy on girl action, while Akihiko sighs. Minato, on occasion, stops Junpei from flipping pages to take a gander.

"When did you start getting into that stuff?"

"Oh, this?" Junpei said, showing a picture of a naked girl sitting on a purple chaise longue, wearing pearls. She is curvy, and has a bronze tint that He shoves it closer to his face.

Akihiko turned his head to look away from the picture, but he found himself looking at a poster of a girl in a skimpy blue bikini. The girl i He looks at the floor, cupping his hands on his face.

"Why are you shifty all of a sudden?"

"That's disgusting and I'd rather not see a woman half-naked doing that kind of stuff."

"Geez," Junpei huffed, "You're starting to sound like Yuka-tan."

"She's right."

"But...Senpai, have you ever looked at a fully naked woman?"

"No," he answered quickly, "Well only in art class and those Anatomy and Physiology books."

"Oh, really?"

"That's it."

"Do you," Junpei began to ask, "...y'know...mastur-"

"No! Why would I?"

"Just asking."

"Do you do that kind of stuff?" Akihiko asked Junpei; well, that's a rhetorical question.

"Of course, I have _this_ to prove it."

"How can you look at this stuff without feeling uncomfortable?"

"Well, just pretend that no one's there, y'know. Or just fantasize about that person...naked like Mitsuru-senp-"

"Don't bring her into this!"

Junpei devilishly grinned at Minato and looked at Akihiko, "Ooh! Gettin' a little defensive there, eh Akihiko-senpai? Her long flowing red hair...milky white alabaster skin...cute lips...long neck...her breasts...full, round, and sooooft," Junpei finishes, sniggering.

Akihiko swallowed as he felt something stirring in his stomach like a blender on a high setting.

"Those devilish eyes...not to mention those hips...mmm...damn, I'm getting all hard thinking about it," Junpei added.

"Stop it! I don't need to be enticed by that!" Akihiko whined.

"Those long, creamy legs...man, just pry 'em open and you're set!"

Thus, Akihiko finishes his sentence with a left hook that landed on Junpei's cheek. Junpei felt his cheek in response to this attack. He feels a small lump and he tasted a little blood, but he's fine. Akihiko groaned, pissed off at how they can be so dirty and fickle-minded when it came to women. So, to their surprise, Akihiko stormed out of Junpei's room.

"Geez, he's so shifty. He's probably going to be a virgin for the rest of his life. Shit, he might as well be a priest."

"But, he's not into religion."

Junpei sighed at Minato's correction, "Well he might as well be...uh...not interested in it."

Minato sighed, "If there was a word for a person who is not interested in sex, I would like to know."

"Virgin?"

"Nah."

"I have a good idea. How about I give him one of my tapes to watch?"

"That might work. No way! You have tapes?"

"Yeah, _DVDs_."

Minato thinks they're cool, but, Junpei didn't reply to his apology because he was busy talking to Akihiko. So he gathers the confidence to remind him of the apology earlier.

"Junpei," Minato said, timidly.

"Huh?"

"Um, I apologized earlier and I don't know if you forgave me or not."

"Nah, it's cool. You are better than me. I don't really have a life, y'know. And you do."

"Aww, you're starting to sound like Aigis. You possess one, it's just that you don't know what to do with it." Minato said, with a smile.

"Ah," a mental lightbulb flashed in his head, "I have one but I don't know what to do with it."

"Ooh," Minato cheered, noticing a box with Twister on it, "Twister!"

"Ohh, yeah, we should play it."

"Let's play it now, with the girls."

"Ohohohh, you sly dog. Let's clean my messy room first."

So, Minato and Junpei began cleaning his room. Minato noticed that he had lots of dust bunnies and mainly softcore porn magazines under his bed. On the floor, had stacks of manga scattered. He even found a partially deflated blow-up doll. The room was improving well in terms of environment. They re-arranged his DVDs in storage shelves and his manga collections on his bookshelf.

Junpei blushed at Minato's finding of his blow-up doll.

"Uhh," he hesitated, "don't ask."

"Did you use it?"

"Yeah, for kissing practice."

"Kissing practice?"

"Never mind."

Minato quickly dropped the doll on floor getting the wrong idea of what Junpei might have done to the doll besides kissing it. He is riled enough to make an argument of Junpei's perversion.

"You are a very sick-minded person. That's why women get the wrong impression of you!"

"Hey! The hell that's supposed to mean?"

"You're sleazy and you're always thinking about sex!"

"Not all the time!"

"You know what you need to do?"

"What?"

"Sit, buckle down, and think about the future!"

"The fuck are you to tell me what to do about my life, Mister Motivational!" Junpei snapped, agitated by his judgment and suggestion.

The bluenette growled and turned away from facing Junpei.

"Who are you, man? I don't think I know you anymore." Junpei's eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

Minato sighed. Junpei sat on his bed, glaring at Minato.

Akihiko burst into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around in Junpei's room. They did well, to the boxer's surprise.

Both Minato and Junpei didn't reply.

"Guys? Hey, I take it that you two were arguing?"

No response.

"Hey! Do I have to-!"

"Yeah," they reluctantly answered.

"Well, Poindexter thinks that all I think about is sex because he found a blow-up doll in my room."

"A-a blow-up doll?" Akihiko said, looking at the blow-up doll on the floor, dusty and deflated.

"It's for 'kissing practice'."

Akihiko scoffed, "Junpei, Junpei, Junpei."

"You know what? Let's just put this to the side," Junpei said, wanting to resolve the argument.

"Oh, Akihiko, we found Twister! Wanna play?" Minato asked, suddenly smiling at Akihiko.

"Uh, sure."

"I thought we were gonna play that with the ladies!"

"By the way, that blow-up doll looks like Lady Gaga," Akihiko joked, trying to lighten the mood. He and Junpei laugh at the striking resemblance between the pop star and the inflatable doll.

"By the way," Minato mimicked Akihiko's voice and slipped into his normal voice, "Lady Gaga's prettier and she keeps her mouth CLOSED."

"Uh-oh, sorry to offend you, Lady GaGa fan," Junpei said. Akihiko chuckled at Junpei's jesting of Minato.

"Everything looks good in here," Akihiko said, "Good job, you two."

"Thanks," Minato said.

"Yeah, uh, thanks you two. I appreciate it."

"You know what's funny? We're still in our pajamas," Minato said looking at their clothing.

"Yeah, and Junpei when you stormed out of the dorm like that, I thought that you would realize that you went off into the city in your pajamas. Where did you go?"

"Uh, to Paulownia Mall. Then I saw this girl. She was fine, super tanned skin, it looked good on her, long reddish hair, gray cat-like eyes, uhh...so much to describe. She was one tall glass of water!"

Akihiko sighed, "I'm surprised that she didn't reject you."

"'Cause I didn't ask her out. I didn't even say a word to her. She said 'hello' to me and all of a sudden she was gone. Man, I'd like to see her again. Not to mention, she was TALL."

Minato chuckled, "She sounds tough."

"I'd like to meet her too," Akihiko said.

"We should see her later. Let's go!"

"What if she's on a shift or something?"

Junpei rubbed his hands in anticipation, "Commencing Operation Babe Hunt. Part 2."

Akihiko rolled his eyes, mercilessly at the corny sequel of the failure "Operation Babe Hunt" that happened at Yakushima.

"Uh, No."

"C'mon man, she's the only one we'll aim for! We learned our lesson back in Yakushima."

Dorm lounge...

Minato, Akihiko and Junpei are in the lounge and Akihiko checks the clock. Yukari, reading a magazine, notices the three boys. Ken is also downstairs, petting Koromaru. Fuuka is deeply interested in a book, while Mitsuru is filling in crosswords in a puzzle book.

"6:46."

"Alrighty then, Let's commence!"

"Wow, Stupei. I've never heard you say that word before."

"Shaddup, Yuka-tard!"

Yukari growled, realizing that name was a deja-vu from eighth grade. "That's so eighth-grade, Stupei!"

"Nyaah nyaah nyaa-nyaa-nyah, Stupei!" He retorted, mimicking her shrill voice. 

"Where are you guys going?" Yukari asked them with a tinge of suspicion.

"Karaoke. Guys night out, ya know?" Junpei said.

"Karaoke?" Yukari gave a small grin, "Yeah, we'll see you later, Stupei."

Ken asks, "Can I tag along with you guys? I'm just appalled at how they could be so intent on reading for long periods of time."

"I know how you feel. Sure, kid."

So Junpei, Minato, Akihiko and Ken are at Paulownia Mall. They sit on a bench near the center fountain and wait.

"Okay," Junpei whispered, devising a plan. He points at Minato and says, "North." He points to Akihiko and says, "South".

"Ken you'll take East and I'll take West."

"Why did you just assign us locations?" Ken asked, slightly perplexed.

"Sorry, forgot to explain to you. We're looking for a redhead with super-tanned skin and she's really tall."

"Oh. Y'know her?"

"Huh? Whatever, kid. Everyone go to their assigned places."

Junpei is by the entrance of Escapade, looking for the woman. Instead, he sees Ryoji exiting the night club. Ryoji spots him, and he greets, "Hey Junpei-kun. Why are you out here?"

"Oh, I'm looking for someone."

"Looking for who?"

"A woman."

"What's her name?"

"I don't really know her name, but I'll just call her Cutie. Have you seen her?"

"Not that I know of," Ryoji ponders, "Oh, well good luck with that."

"Thanks!"

Akihiko is standing by Mandragora. He notices a sign by Chagall Cafe that reads: Pie of the Day, Blueberry, 750 yen/whole, 120 yen/slice. He couldn't pass that up. Blueberry pie is his favorite dessert and he'll be damned if they didn't have those pies available for selling. He goes into the cafe, with Junpei's mission being the last thing on his mind.

Minato is alert and pacing on his end. All he sees are older women and guys walking around. There is not a redhead in sight.

Ken is also alert on his side, and he sees a woman coming in. She's tall, tanned, and has shaggy chestnut hair. She wears a white sweater and a green pleated miniskirt

The young kid is thinking if she's trying to be inconspicuous with what she's wearing, she has failed miserably. Well, she IS a redhead so there is a chance that she's the one Junpei was looking for. The conspicuous redhead looks around like a security guard and he notices the helixes of her ears are each pierced with a gold ring and a pearl on each earlobe. Many people are looking at her and she looks alienated, with anguished gray eyes and furrowed thin eyebrows. In her hand, she grips a cone towered with two scoops of vanilla ice cream, covered with chocolate chips and caramel.

He has struck some familiarity with her. Ken wants a closer look at her, but he waits for her to approach him. Suddenly she walks towards him and asks in a concerned, soft voice, "Um, shouldn't you be inside?" She said it with a lack of manners.

"I'm with my friends."

"Well then, where are they?"

"On the four corners of the earth."

She chuckles, slightly amused by the kid's joke, "Ah, you got jokes."

Akihiko comes out of the cafe eating a pan of blueberry pie with a fork and a powder blue napkin tucked in his collar to serve as a bib. He sees Ken with a tall blonde girl. He's back into the mission, find the blonde girl. With his dexterity, he takes his cellphone out and texts Junpei, "_Ken's with a girl and she's really pretty. Is that her?"_

He waits for Junpei to reply. The phone let out a 'blip' signaling of a text. He takes it out and he replies.

"_Yes! :D That's her...but she's not like other girls, let's say. That's sexy. ;D Let's approach her."_

_"*eyeroll* Ok, let's get this over with." _Akihiko replied to Junpei's text.

Junpei and Akihiko run over to Ken, leaving Minato.

"Hey, Ken," Junpei greeted, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, a girl? Don't know 'er name."

"Didn't I see you earlier?" The girl said.

"Yup," Junpei replied, "and what is your name?"

She looked at him with an assuming glare. "My name? Why? Do I strike some familiarity with you?"

He cluelessly glared at her, "What?"

"Do I look familiar to you?" She replied with a tone teachers would give to kindergarten students.

"Yessss," he answered.

"Kaze."

He gasps. Kaze Ryoka? Hmmph. No. Really? That's the Kaze Ryoka from sixth grade? Damn, she's changed a lot. Last time he's seen her was with long hair and no piercings.

"Do you remember me?"

"Umm, can you refresh my memory?" 

"Aheh-heh," he nervously laughed, "Remember in sixth grade when we dressed in costumes because it was Halloween and you were the cat that licked my ear?"

She gasped, "Junpei...Iori?"

He smiled then nodded to her. Suddenly, Kaze embraces Junpei. He didn't expect her to hug him so tight. He embraces her too, around her cinched waist and pulls her in.

"Damn it, five years already? I take it you're still in school?"

"Yup," she said while they were hugging, "Lucky for me, I skipped a couple of grades and graduated high school I'm a sophomore in college now."

"The hell?" Junpei said in shock. Skipped a couple years? College? What a buncha bullshit! Was she that smart? Akihiko also recoiled in disbelief.

"You skipped grades?" Akihiko said.

She nodded, "Sorry leave you in disbelief. I expected that, Junpei. Kaze ran one of her hands down his back, while they were still hugging.

"No. I'm glad to know that you're in college."

"Yeah, it's okay. How's school?"

"Good."

Minato comes over, realizing they ditched him.

"Excuse me, how did I-"

They broke their ten-minute passionate hug.

"Dude, we're talking," Junpei said to Minato. Akihiko is set on finishing his blueberry pie. While Junpei was talking to Kaze, she began licking at her ice cream cone, which was dripping on her hand that she was gripping the cone with.

Akihiko has finished his entire pie and looks at Kaze, the walking fashion disaster. He dubbed her this as she was talking to Ken.

"Your style...it's so innocent and clean," Akihiko commented on her fashion.

"Why thank you. I try to stray from black and white, you know?"

"Uh huh, well I like red."

"I see that," she said to Akihiko who wore his typical summer outfit consisting of a pair of khaki slacks and a red v-neck shirt. He tosses the empty tin pie pan in the trash can and continues speaking to Junpei's old friend.

"I never thought that I'd see you again. But what brings you here?" Junpei told her this as she was licking at her cone.

"Uh...I just felt like it."

"Felt like it?"

"Uh Junpei," Akihiko interrupted, "Did you know that you're still in your pajamas?"

Junpei looked down at what he was wearing and shrieked in horror. It wasn't that bad; it could've passed for a casual outfit.

"This is embarrassing."

"You're okay," Kaze replied, smiling at him.

"So what are you gonna do, Kaze-san?"

"I always come here when I have nothing to do. Hey, can I come over to your place?"

"Why-"

Minato and Akihiko gag on their drinks in the midst of Junpei's quick acceptance of Kaze's blunt request.

"-Sure. I'm sure my roommates wouldn't mind," he turns to Akihiko, Ken, and Minato, "Do you?"

"Uh...ah," Akihiko hesitated, "Sure. I'm Akihiko by the way. Nice to meet you, Kaze."

"I'm Minato," he waved at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No problem. Shall we go?"

Akihiko receives a text. It's from Ken who told him that he made it safely back to the dorm.

"Yeah," Junpei said, grabbing her hand, "Come with us."

The four walked back to the dorm. Junpei unlocks the door and gallantly he permits Kaze to go in first. Five steps into the dorm, Yukari, Mitsuru, Aigis and Fuuka glare at the suspecting girl.

"Guess what the cat hauled in," Yukari said, eyes peeled on Kaze.

"Um," Junpei makes his way over to Kaze, "Don't gang up on her, ladies, this is Kaze, an old friend of mine."

"Hmm, an old friend, huh?" Yukari said, "I'm Yukari. Nice to meet 'cha."

"I'm Mitsuru. Glad to be in your company."

"I'm Fuuka. I'm delighted to meet you."

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," Junpei said, grabbing her hand to lead her upstairs.

"Junpei, why are you in such a rush?" Yukari asked, slightly suspicious of Junpei. Knowing him, he might be up to something.

"I'm not in a rush!"

"Well why are Akihiko and Arisato following you?" Mitsuru said, looking at the boys.

"I'm sure you two would be fine with each other, riiight?" Yukari said.

"Yeah, we don't wanna spoil the moment, right Minato?" Akihiko told Minato with a concerned air in his voice.

Junpei sighed, "I guess. Let's go and catch up on those old times."

Kaze chuckled nervously, "Sounds fun." Junpei and Kaze go upstairs into his room, arm in arm.

"Poor girl, I bet she doesn't know what she's getting into," Yukari said.

"That Junpei sure knows some weird people. Her sense of fashion is quite remarkable," Akihiko remarked about Kaze, "I mean...oh, never mind..."

"I know. I wonder if she's hot with all that on. And those piercings. Imagine when you're aging and you have all those piercings. In my opinion, they're unattractive. I wonder if she even regrets having them. Same goes for the people who go to such extremes like having tattoos that cover their entire body," Mitsuru said, flipping a page of a book.

"Junpei likes those weird women," Yukari said snacking on her bon-bons.

"She seems like a nice person. A little on the shy side, but nice," Fuuka said, sketching in her sketch pad.

"Fuuka, you're so optimistic! She seems to have a dangerous aura about her, if you ask me," Yukari said.

"I hope Junpei doesn't try anything stupid," Akihiko says, picking up a Fitness and Muscle magazine.

"C'mon Akihiko-senpai, it's Junpei for crying out loud. When was the last time he's done something stupid!"

"So, about that Kaze girl, she's skipped a couple grades," Akihiko attempts to strike up a heated conversation.

Mitsuru looked up, "Really?"

"Yeah. I was surprised too."

"What grade is she in? College?" Mitsuru asked.

"She's in her sophomore year."

"Really? Well she must be really smart. I wonder how Junpei found her." Fuuka said.

"She's Junpei's old friend from sixth grade."

"Holy shit!" Yukari said, laughing at the idea of Junpei dating an extremely smart girl. She wonders how long they were going to last in a relationship.

"Yeah, don't worry, Yukari. I had the same reaction as you when she said she was a sophomore in college."

"And they're the same age? Geez. She's smart. Mitsuru-senpai, you should ask her a super intelligent question since you're learning college-level material."

"Maybe I should," Mitsuru said, with a sly grin on her face.

"And I thought you were the smart one."

"I have the highest GPA among the seniors as of now and I have some of my college credit already."

"Lucky you," Yukari said, now looking at a fashion magazine.

"Junpei's been in his pajamas all day."

"Well it is Sunday."

"I know. I wonder what they're doing right now."


End file.
